Drawn Together Island All-Stars
by HeatherGuy
Summary: Max Length is 654
1. Episode 1: All-Stars Part 1

Episode 1: All-Stars Pt.1

Chris McLean: Welcome To Drawn Together Island All-Stars! A group of 22 All-Stars will compete for a prize of..$1,000,000! From Cartoons To Singers, anybody can be an all-star on this show! When the all-stars come..two teams will be formed, before the teams are formed..the all-stars will compete in a competition to see who the team leaders are! The leaders will decide their team name! In this dirty old portapotty, all-stars can share their most inner deepest private thoughts with you, the audience. The All-Stars will compete in competitions every day. The losing team will have to vote a member of their team off the island. This is the campfire, where the elimination Ceremony takes place. The All-Stars will be in old, nasty, dirty old cabins for 23 days. Hehe. Let the drama begin on..Drawn Together Island..ALL-STARS!

Chris McLean: Let's Welcome Our First All-Star! Please Welcome..Foxxy Love!

Foxxy Love: Happy To Be Here! Now where's those luxourious mansions you said that we're here?

Chris McLean: Oh Yeah..I lied about that. Hehe.

Foxxy Love: _Slaps._ Boi, You better be kidding around with me! I only came here for the luxuries! Not to stay in some dirty old cabin!

Chris McLean: Owwww, Well..Life Is Cruel Sometimes..what can I say? Hehe. Anyways, Let's Welcome our next contestant! Please Welcome...

Miley Cyrus: No Need for the introduction. I'm a famous celebrity all around the world! Everybody knows me already.

Chris McLean: Cocky Much?

Miley Cyrus: Says You. I've read you're tweets on Twitter. You're a hella cocky boy.

Foxxy Love: Hey Miley! I can tell we gonna be goooood friends.

Miley Cyrus: Cool! Nice too meet you! We are going to be great friends..but one person I won't be friends with..the host..

Foxxy Love: LMFAO

Chris McLean: Hello! I'm standing right here!

Foxxy Love: Do We Care?

Chris McLean: Grrrr. Hmph, let's welcome our third All-Star..Please Welcome..Ash!

Miley Cyrus: Who The Hell Is Ash?

Foxxy Love: Never heard of him.

Ash: Hey Everyone! It's Me, Ash!

Foxxy Love: I don't even know you..

Miley Cyrus: Neither Do I..

Ash: How can you not know me!?

Foxxy Love: ...

Miley Cyrus: ...

Ash: Ugh..I'm Ash..Ya Know..from Pokémon..?

Miley Cyrus: OH YEAH OKAY HI ASH

Foxxy Love: OH YEAHHHH WASSUP ASH HOW YOU BEEN?

Ash: _sighs_

Foxxy Love: I loved you in the show: Pokémon!

Ash: Thanks.

Miley Cyrus: So Lemme Guess..Pikachu's next?

Chris McLean: Correct! Please Welcome..Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!

Miley Cyrus: Awwww Isn't he cute!

Foxxy Love: Awwwww hey furry little buddy _pets._

Ash: Everyone..meet my furry little Pokémon..Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pika! Pikaaaaachu!

Chris McLean: Please Welcome Our Fifth All-Star..Heather..

Heather: GET ME OFF THIS FILTHY ISLAND. GRRRR. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY HERE CHRIS MCLEAN! YOU HEAR ME YOU CANNOT MAKE ME AHHH!

Chris McLean: Too Bad you're here for the next 23 days because..you're boat just left. Hehe.

Heather: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MCLEAN!

Chris McLean: Sure I will. Hehe.

Foxxy Love: Dang, that girl has an attitude on her..damn.

Miley Cyrus: Damn Right, she has an attitude.

Heather: UGH. What are you looking at?

Foxxy Love: I'm looking at that horrid WEAVE you have on!

Heather: HOW DARE YOU. This is not a WEAVE. It is beautiful natural hair!

Foxxy Love: On what planet?

Miley Cyrus: Yessss you go girl! Bring it to her!

Ash: What Is Happening..?

Pikachu: Pika?

Heather: UGH.

Chris McLean: Please Welcome Our Sixth All-Star..the savage country musician..Carrie Underwood!

Carrie Underwood: Hey Everyone! My Name is Carrie Underwood! You guys can call me Carrie!

Miley Cyrus: Wassup Girl!

Foxxy Love: Wassup, how you been girl?

Pikachu: Pika??

Carrie Underwood: I haven't been up to much. Just respecting the animals and creatures of the world. Peace is the resolution to our world's chaos. Wars, Poverty etc. Remember to Recycle!

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: ...

Miley Cyrus: ...

Foxxy Love: ...

Heather: ...

Chris McLean: ...Anyways..let's welcome our seventh all-star! Please Welcome..Belle!

Belle: Hi Everyone! I'm Belle! Nice to meet you!

Miley Cyrus: Omg you're that Disney princess in that movie Beauty and the beast!

Belle: Correct! Hello There!

Heather: EW. Get Away from me you freakazoid!

Belle: UM EXCUSE ME. I AM NO FREAKAZOID.

Heather: Ugh. Shut Up. You're reputation died ages ago. No need to argue about that.

Belle: My reputation didn't die ages ago..but you're hairline did!

Foxxy Love: OMG GIRL

Miley Cyrus: OMG SINGING PRINCESS TURNED SAVAGE PRINCESS AHHH

Heather: _shook_

Belle: That's what I thought. Now get outta my face girl.

Foxxy Love: Oh My God _jaw drops_

Miley Cyrus: _jaw drops_

Ash: What Is Going on..?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Carrie Underwood: That arguement was so toxic..Stop arguing! You are disturbing the animals!

Heather: SHUT UP. NOBODY CARES.

Miley Cyrus: Dang girl no need to be so harsh about it.

Heather: I DON'T CARE. DID I ASK FOR YOU'RE OPINION? NO.

Foxxy Love: Bish.

Miley Cyrus: Girl, so true.

Chris McLean: Okay..Let's welcome our eight and ninth all-stars..Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez!

Miley Cyrus: OMG THEIR REALTIONSHIP IS SO TOXIC! I NEED TO POST THIS ON FACEBOOK!

Justin Bieber: No Need for autographs, ladies!

Selena Gomez: Shut Up Justin! Don't flirt with them. Pay attention to me. _kisses._

Justin Bieber: Uh..we're not together anymore..I broke up with you..so please..

Miley Cyrus: YES YOU TELL HER JUSTIN!

Selena Gomez: _runs away sobbing_

Justin Bieber: Ugh..here we go again..

Miley Cyrus: Like I said..toxic relationship..

Foxxy Love: True dat.

Justin Bieber: _winks at Heather_

Heather: Ew. Go To Hell.

Foxxy Love: Girl, You did not just go there! Justin Bieber is a god! Don't disrespect him like that!

Heather: I thought gods we're supposed to be gods..not a freakish alien like Justin is.

Foxxy Love: OMG SHUT UP.

Heather: Why Should I?

Ash: Damn. This is..weird..

Pikachu: tf is going on here.

Heather: _gasp_

Foxxy Love: _gasp_

Selena Gomez: _gasp_

Ash: _gasp_

Carrie Underwood: _gasp_

Belle: _gasp_

Justin Bieber: _gasp_

Miley Cyrus: _gasp_

Chris McLean: _gasp_

Pikachu: What?

Chris McLean: anyways...tenth all-star is Nicki Minaj

Nicki Minaj: Hey Wassup Bishes, Nicki Minaj in the houseeee!

Foxxy Love: OMG MY IDOL IS HERE AHHHHH THE HELL IS HAPPENING AHHHH

Nicki Minaj: chill girl, y'all are thots just saying. Except me and meh girl foxxy over here!

Foxxy Love: THICCCCCCCC

Heather: Ugh, the hell with them.

Carrie Underwood: Please don't use such vile language. Respect the words god gave us.

Chris McLean: Okay Anyways..The Rest Of the players are..Katy Perry, Jimmy Kimmel, Ellody, Marshmello, Omarosa, Donald Trump, Eminem, 50 Cent, Kanye West, Taylor Swift, Halsey, and Kim Kardashian.

Belle: Wait..but you didn't introduce them..

Chris McLean: blah blah blah who cares.

Belle: Alrighty then.

Chris McLean: Welcome All-Stars! To The Campfire Ceremony where you will vote one of you're team-mates off the island! _explains rules_

Jimmy Kimmel (conf): Hey Fans!

Heather (conf): ...EW!

Ellody (conf): _snores_

Chris McLean: Originally..I was thinking of doing a challenge for the team leaders..BUT..we're on a low budget and we have a duration for each episode. The clock is ticking people. The clock. is. ticking. So Basically to shorten it, I'm choosing the teams randomly.

Chris McLean: Okay So..Heather, Eminem, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Jimmy Kimmel, Kim Kardashian, Kanye West, Foxxy Love, Miley Cyrus, Nicki Minaj, and Ellody..You are officially known as..The Horrendous Hawks!

Chris McLean: As for the rest of you..Belle, 50 Cent, Taylor Swift, Halsey, Marshmello, Omarosa, Donald Trump, Pikachu, Ash, Katy Perry, and Carrie Underwood..you are officially known as..The Enormous Elephants!

Halsey: Uh..We already know Elephants are enormous.

Chris McLean: ZIP IT. I. DON'T. CARE.

Halsey: Sheesh Okay

Chris McLean: Okay, Cabin A goes to the girls and Cabin B goes to the boys.

Carrie Underwood: _meditates_ Om. Om. Om.

Heather: Could You SHUT UP? Please? A GIRL NEEDS HER BEAUTY SLEEP ONCE IN A WHILE YA KNOW

Carrie Underwood (conf): Heather is so mean. She disrespects me and the earth. There is so much hate and war in the world, our earth is slowly falling apart!

Carrie Underwood: Hmph.

Heather: Thank You. _puts beauty sleep mask back on_

50 Cent: Wassup?

Kanye West: Ain't much you?

50 Cent: Eh you know me boi.

Eminem: Sup Guys. _hands out cocktails_

Kanye West: You Guys wanna be like..ya know..a boy's alliance?

50 Cent: k yeah cool..

Eminem: ye boi

Donald Trump: _drinks_ I'll be in too.

Eminem (conf): Errrr...

50 Cent (conf): I'm not really sure if I want Donald Trump in the alliance because..ya know..errrr...

Kanye West (conf): Yay! Donald Trump Is in The Alliance! Yay!

Donald Trump (conf): I think the guys really like me!

Chris McLean: It is now time for the first challenge! Please come to the cliff! You're task is to jump from this 1,000,000,000 metre cliff!


	2. Episode 2: All-Stars Part 2

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars..We we're introduced to 22 all-stars who will be spending 23 days on an island in dirty old ugly cabins. They we're introduced to each other and some people we're nice..yet some people we're mean (Heather). Hehe. The all-stars we're split into two teams, The Horrendous Hawks and The Enormous Elephants! Their challenge is..too jump off a 1,000,000,000 metre cliff! Who Will Be Eliminated? Who Will Prevail in the challenge? Will anybody be sane after this challenge? Find Out Now On, Drawn Together Island! All-Stars!

Halsey (conf): OKAY HONESTLY. This Challenge is INSANE.

Kim Kardashian: Nope. Not Doing it. I ain't jumping.

Chris McLean: So you want to get auto-eliminated and have no chance at winning the $1,000,000? Because If You don't jump you are auto-eliminated. Hehe.

Kim Kardashian: Grrr.

Kim Kardashian (conf): Jump into shark infested water!? AND get all this booty wet? NO WAY.

Halsey: Well..Rip me..I guess this is it..here goes nothing.. _jumps_

Chris McLean: Halsey is the first person to jump!

Halsey: Yay!

Heather: Pfft. Please. This is easy. _Looks down at water_. Okay..maybe it's not that easy..but winning comes first! _jumps_

Chris McLean: Heather Jumps! Multiple People are jumping now!

Kim Kardashian: WAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA GET AUTO-ELIMINATED BUT I ALSO DON'T WANNA GET MEH BOOTY WET! WAAAAAH!

Chris McLean: Fine, Kim..I'll meet you in the middle. You won't have to get auto-eliminated..but you will have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day. Hehe, and that goes for ALL of you. ALL of the people who don't jump must wear the chicken hat.

Kim Kardashian: Yay Thank you Thank you Thank you! _wears chicken hat_

Donald Trump: No way. I'm not jumping. I'm still wearing my suit.

Pikachu: Then Get into you're bathing suit..idiot..

Ash: You tell him, Pikachu!

Donald Trump: You do know that I am the president of the U.S?

Ash: Sorry Mr. President..it was all Pikachu..I didn't do anything..

Pikachu: WHA-WAY TOO THROW ME UNDER THE BUS! LOSER!

Omarosa: Come On Trump, be competitive, don't be a **Loser.**

Donald Trump: TRUMP IS NO LOSER!

Omarosa: Alright..let's find out..JUMP.

Donald Trump: Grr

Donald Trump: _JUMPS_

Chris McLean: Donald Trump and Omarosa jump!

Kim Kardashian: Hey Kanye.

Kanye West: Hey Kim.

Kanye West: Look, Kim..I don't want you too go through the whole 'chicken hat' thing alone..so I'm not jumping off.

Kim Kardashian: Aw, That's so sweet of you hun..BUT NO JUMP OFF I AIN'T LOSING THIS CHALLENGE CUZ OF YOU _pushes him off cliff_

Chris McLean: And Kanye West Jumps!

Nicki Minaj: Nah Nah Nah Sistaa, I'm not wrecking this luscious booty over some little comp, gimme dat chicken hat.

Chris McLean: So Far, Kim Kardashian and Nicki Minaj have not jumped. Practical.

Kim Kardashian: Grr.

Nicki Minaj: Grr.

Ellody: I am not gonna jump.

Chris McLean: Ellody decides not to jump and wears the chicken hat!

Ellody: I needed a wig/hat anyways. It suits me.

Nicki Minaj: No, Sis..It really doesn't..

Ellody: _snores_

Nicki Minaj: She is one weirddd girl, that's for sure..

Ash: True.

Chris McLean: It is time for Part 2 of the challenge! You must get you're team's wagon and stroll that wagon to the cabins. Inside the wagon will be tools/pieces to construct a hot tub! Chris McLean, Me, You're amazing host, will deem the best team's hot tub, the winners of the challenge and the winning team get's a hot tub party!

Ash: Go Go Go! Push!

Ash (conf): I hope to take a leadership role in this season! I've always wanted to be a leader!

Ellody: _relaxing in cabin, drinking beer and watch tv_

Ash: I'm getting..so..tired..whew..

Nicki Minaj: You can say that again..whew..that was a workout..

Ash: ikr.

Chris McLean: And the Horrendous Hawks arrive first! Enormous Elephants not far behind! Enormous Elephants make it! This is gonna be a close one!

Heather: HEY ELLODY! STOP SITTING THERE IN THE CABIN DRINKING YOU'RE BEER COME HELP US

Heather (conf): _gasp_ ELLODY HAS BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN HELP US..UGH

Ellody (conf): _snores_

Heather: Omg Ugh!

Ellody: _Ignores Heather._

Foxxy Love: Don't worry about Ellody! We gotta get to work! Get Moving Peeps!

Miley Cyrus: YAS WE GOT THIS!

Chris McLean: Both Teams Have Finished! Let's Check... _checks Horrendous Hawks' hot tub..checks Enormous Elephants' hot tub.._ I deem the winners...The Enormous Elephants!

Katy Perry: Yay!

Halsey: Woopie!

Belle: Celebrate and Dance!

Heather: UGH

Miley Cyrus: Aw.

Ash: That's Awesome!

Pikachu: I don't really care.

Foxxy Love: Any Main Targets in mind, girls?

Miley Cyrus: Not any that comes to my mind..

Nicki Minaj: Same.

Heather: I have a main target on my mind.

Foxxy Love: Who?

Heather: Ellody.

Foxxy Love: Why?

Heather: Well..#1 she didn't jump off the cliff. #2 she didn't do anything to build the hot tub. She just sat there in the cabin watching tv. Grr.

Foxxy Love: Good Reasons. They Are True.

Selena Gomez: I agree with the target. We should go after the weakest link.

Heather: annnnnd..the weakest link is Ellody right?

Selena Gomez: Yup.

Eminem: Hey Justin.

Justin Bieber: Sup.

Eminem: We're the only two dudes on our team so...alliance?

Justin Bieber: Okay!

Eminem: Okay who we gonna vote?

Justin Bieber: Maybe Heather.

Eminem: Definetly Heather.

Justin Bieber: She IS very bossy and passive-aggressive.

Eminem: True. Heather it is then. Cya at the elim Ceremony.

Justin Bieber: k bye.

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony, Horrendous Hawks. If I give you a marshmellow, you're safe. The person that does not receive a marshmellow must walk down the Red Carpet Of Shame, and board the Boat Of All-Stars. Which Means you are out of the contest..and you cannot return..EVERRR.

Marshmello: Did I just hear my name?

Chris McLean: And With That, Let's Begin.

Chris McLean: The First Marshmellow goes too..Miley Cyrus

Chris McLean: Eminem

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber

Chris McLean: Selena Gomez

Chris McLean: Jimmy Kimmel

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love

Chris McLean: Kim Kardashian

Chris McLean: annnnnd Kanye West

Chris McLean: All-Stars..This is..the final marshmellow..of the evening..

Chris McLean: And The Final Marshmellow goes too..

Chris McLean: Heather.

Chris McLean: Ellody, It's Red Carpet Of Shame for you.

Heather (conf): Goodbye And Good Riddance.


	3. Episode 3: Awake-A-Thon!

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! 22 Campers came to an old island in muskoka to compete for 23 days for $1,000,000!

They Competed in their first challenge..to jump off a 1,000,000,000 metre cliff and Part 2 of the challenge was too build a hot tub! In The End, The Enormous Elephants prevailed and won the challenge, also winning invincibility and a hot tub party! The Horrendous Hawks went to the elimination Ceremony, and voted off Ellody. Who Will Be Eliminated? Who Will Impress Their Team? Will Anybody be able To stop Heather? Find Out Now On This Thrilling Episode Of...Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Heather: _sleeps_

Heather (conf): I am so running this game..I just got rid of Ellody..let the strategy begin.

Heather: _wakes up and yawns_

Carrie Underwood: Lalalala

Heather: The Hell are you doing?

Carrie Underwood: I'm watering the plants. Just giving them their daily nutrients. Plants deserve to get the same amount of care and respect as we get!

Heather: Pfft.

Carrie Underwood: What Is It?

Heather: Nothing.

Carrie Underwood: Well..Okay Then. If You Say So..

Miley Cyrus: Hey Wassup Foxxy morning

Foxxy Love: Morning Miley

Nicki Minaj: _listens to headphones_ Bish you been conned fairly prince on..Chun Li

Foxxy Love: Omg I love that song

Nicki Minaj: Here listen

Foxxy Love: Omg Thanks

Heather: Ugh go to Hell.

Nicki Minaj: UM EXCUSE ME? Thottie you wanna go!

Heather: Yes.

Nicki Minaj: Grr.

Selena Gomez (conf): Omg Heather is enemies with almost EVERYONE here! Even Me!

Taylor Swift (conf): Damn, Heather picking a fight with Nicki Minaj. She must be COMPLETELY outta her mind!

Carrie Underwood (conf): So Much..Negativity..

Foxxy Love: Hey Heather! Don't be pickin' a fight with meh girl Nicki Minaj here!

Heather: Oh who's gonna stop me?

Foxxy Love: Me!

Heather: Oh Really?

 _Meanwhile in the boy's cabin_

Eminem: Hey Kanye Wassup

Kanye West: Ain't much how you been?

Donald Trump: Yes Hello Guys..Or um..Sup..

Kanye West: Oh Donald! Yay Hi Mr. Trump! So Happy To See you!

Eminem: _sighs_

50 Cent: _sighs_

50 Cent (conf): Omg why do they have SUCH a good bond! It's like Kanye is his slave or something! Wait a minute...

Chris McLean: ALL CAMPERS PLEASE COME OUT OF YOU'RE CABINS. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

 **All Campers: Ugh**

Chris McLean: This is you're Challenge! A 20km Run around the island! 3,2,1..Go!

Halsey: _runs_

Kim Kardashian: _walks_

Kanye West: _walks_

Heather: _walks_

Ash: _runs_

Pikachu: _walks_

Foxxy Love: Hey Nicki..I'm walking..

Nicki Minaj: Me Too..don't wanna get this luscious bottom all sweaty.

Foxxy Love (conf): She is SOOOOOO amazing! AHHH!

Kanye West: Sup Kim.

Kim Kardashian: Hi.

Kanye West: Why you not running?

Kim Kardashian: Eh. I don't feel like it.

Kanye West: Me Either.

Carrie Underwood: Heather, Why Are You Not Running?

Heather: UM HELLO? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WEARING HIGH HEELS?

Carrie Underwood (conf): Sheesh.

Carrie Underwood: Alright. Running is a healthy activity keeping my body healthy!

Jimmy Kimmel: _gets tired_ Whew..Whew..Whew..T-T-Tired..

Marshmello: It's Okay Jimmy! Can I do anything to help you?

Jimmy Kimmel: I might not be that tired if you..You give me a $10 bill?

Marshmello: Okay! _gives $10 bill_

Jimmy Kimmel: Omg Thanks! _quickly runs away with $10 bill_

Marshmello: Happy To Help!

Chris McLean: Welcome All-Stars! I can see you have all finished the race!

Ash: Whew..I'm tired!

Nicki Minaj: Me Too!

Ash: Wait...but you didn't even run..

Nicki Minaj: I know.

Ash: Uh..

Ash (conf): I'm Confused...

Chris McLean: Welcome To Part 2 of this challenge! A Buffet Table! It's all yours! Eat it all!

 **All Campers gasp.**

Heather: Okay, Game's Over, What's the catch?

Chris McLean: There Is No Catch! Eat Up!

 **All Campers Eat.**

Ash: Oh My God..I'm filled!

Pikachu: Me Too!

Heather: _burps_

Foxxy Love: _takes one last bite_

Chris McLean: It is time for the awake-a-thon!

Halsey: The-The Awake-A-Thon?

Chris McLean: Yep! You're Challenge is too stay awake for as long as possible! Last Person left standing, still awake..Wins invincibility for their team!

Heather: I knew it! The 20k run and the buffet was just too make us tired!

Chris McLean: Precisely.

Heather: Ugh!

Chris McLean: Let The Challenge..Begin!

 **Nicki Minaj Yawns**

Foxxy Love: No Nicki! Stay Awake!

50 Cent: Something's up with Kanye.

Eminem: Ya Wanna Blindside him?

50 Cent: I really don't know.

 **50 Cent Yawns**

Eminem: No! Don't fall asleep!

Chris McLean: You Just Hit The 3 Hour Mark!

50 Cent: I just don't get it..why Kanye has such a strong bond with Trump.

Eminem: Me Either.

Heather: Oooo this is juicy _watches Eminem and 50 Cent talk_

50 Cent: Hmph. You Tired?

Eminem: I guess.

Heather: Pefect Target. Kanye. Now it's time to stir up the tea. Hehe.

 **Foxxy Love Yawns**

 **Miley Cyrus Yawns**

 **Nicki Minaj Yawns**

Heather: Girls. I have a pefect target if we lose.

Foxxy Love: Who?

Heather: Kanye West.

Foxxy Love: Ooooh juicy. Why?

Heather: He has a really strong bond with Donald. They Could be the Power alliance to get rid of all of us.

Foxxy Love: Hm..True.

Foxxy Love (conf): I know not to trust Heather. But Maybe she's right on this one..hm..

 **Heather Yawns**

 **Foxxy Love Yawns**

 **Pikachu And Ash Yawn**

Ash: I-I'm getting tired..

Pikachu: Eh.

Chris McLean: You all just hit the **24** hour mark! Good Job! Time to take it up a notch! With...Fairy Tales!

Pikachu: Oh No..

Ash: Seriously!

 **Jimmy Kimmel Yawns**

 **Marshmello Yawns**

 **Taylor Swift Yawns**

 **Eminem Yawns**

 **Donald Trump is the first person to fall asleep**

Marshmello: I'm getting Tired.

Ash: Ikr.

Kanye West: I'm So Tired!

Kim Kardashian: Me Too.

Kanye West: Let's fall asleep together.

Kim Kardashian: Okay Hun.

 **Kanye West is the second person to fall asleep**

Kim Kardashian: HA! You thought I would fall asleep and lose for my team! No Way!

 **Nicki Minaj is the third person to fall asleep**

Kim Kardashian: Okay..Now I'm REALLY tired...

 **Kim Kardashian Yawns**

 **Kim Kardashian is the fourth person to fall asleep**

 **Heather Yawns**

Heather (conf): I'm so winning this game. Hehe.

 **Jimmy Kimmel Yawns**

Jimmy Kimmel: A Comedian needs his rest

 **Jimmy Kimmel Yawns**

 **Jimmy Kimmel is the fifth person to fall asleep**

 **Omarosa Yawns**

Omarosa: Can't fall asleep! I can't fall asleep

Omarosa (conf): I really don't wanna fall asleep! I wanna win!

 **Omarosa is the sixth person to fall asleep**

Katy Perry: _listens to music on headphones_

 **Katy Perry Yawns**

 **Katy Perry is the seventh person to fall asleep**

 **Selena Gomez is the eight person to fall asleep**

Chris McLean: Congratulations! The remaining people have made it to the 35 Hour Mark!

 **Ash Yawns**

 **Marshmello Yawns**

 **50 Cent is the ninth person to fall asleep**

 **Eminem is the tenth person to fall asleep**

Chris McLean: You have made it to the 40 Hour Mark! Time for story Time! _Chris begins reading._ The History Of Canada..

 **Halsey Yawns**

 **Justin Bieber Yawns**

 **Taylor Swift is the eleventh person to fall asleep**

 **Heather Yawns**

Foxxy Love: NO MILEY!

 **Miley Cyrus is the twelfth person to fall asleep**

Ash: Omg No Marshmello!

Marshmello: Shutting Down.

 **Marshmello is the thirteenth person to fall asleep**

 **Belle is the fourteenth person to fall asleep**

 **Heather Yawns**

Heather: Anyways..Uh..good night..

 **Heather Yawns**

Heather: WAIT NO I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP

 **Carrie Underwood Yawns**

Carrie Underwood: I need too sleep too keep my body healthy and active.

 **Carrie Underwood is the fifteenth person to fall asleep**

 **Justin Bieber Yawns**

 **Justin Bieber is the sixteenth person to fall asleep**

 **Heather is the seventeenth person to fall asleep**

 **Pikachu Yawns**

 **Pikachu is the eighteenth person to fall asleep**

Chris McLean: Only Three People Remaining: Ash, Halsey, and Foxxy Love! 45 Hours!

 **Foxxy Love Yawns**

 **Foxxy Love is the nineteenth person to fall asleep**

Chris McLean: And With That, The Challenge is over! The Enormous Elephants Win! Again..

Chris McLean: Halsey and Ash Win for The Enormous Elephants!

Heather: We all know the target right girls?

 _Other Girls: Yes_

Heather: Okay!

50 Cent: I really don't wanna do this but we have to vote off Kanye. He and Donald will soon be too strong too beat.

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony. If I give you a marshmellow, you're safe.

Chris McLean: And With That, let's begin..the following people are safe.

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj

Chris McLean: Miley Cyrus

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber

Chris McLean: Selena Gomez

Chris McLean: Jimmy Kimmel

Chris McLean: Annnnnnd Kim Kardashian

Chris McLean: All-Stars..This is the final marshmellow..of the evening..

Chris McLean: And the final marshmellow goes too...

Chris McLean: Heather.

Chris McLean: Kanye West..You're done.

Kanye West: WAIT WHAT? KIM DID YOU KNOW

Kim Kardashian: NO HUN I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH _kisses_

Kanye West: _kisses_

 **Others: EWWWWWW**

Kim Kardashian: Bye Kanye.

Kanye West: Bye.

Kanye West: _RAGES_

Heather (conf): Another Vote gone in my favor..and another rat onto that filthy old boat. Hehe.


	4. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The All-Stars competed in an awake-a-thon Challenge! Heather started causing drama with Nicki Minaj, oo spicy! The Enormous Elephants clinched victory again thanks to Ash and Halsey! In The End, The Horrendous Hawks sent Kanye packing. Who Will Get The Boot? Who Will Become An Alliance Leader? Will anybody manage to survive this episode? Eh, Maybe. Hehe. Find Out Now On..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Kim Kardashian: _sobs_ I MISS KANYE _CRIES A LOT_

Nicki Minaj: Awww, It's Okay Girl. Don't Worry I got you're back.

Heather (conf): Puh-lease. Nicki Minaj is just playing her too get a bond with her. Strategy.

Kim Kardashian: Y-Y-You mean it?

Nicki Minaj: Definetly.

Heather: Blah Blah Blah Big Old Sob Story..well GUESS WHAT? NOBODY CARES!

Kim Kardashian (conf): _cries_

Carrie Underwood: Girls..I think It's best if we leave Kim alone..

Miley Cyrus: Yeah...

Nicki Minaj: Mmhm. Get some rest, Kim..

Carrie Underwood (conf): I feel mutual pity for Kim. I feel..sorrow for her..

Kim Kardashian: _sobs loudly_

50 Cent: I'm starting to think it wasn't that good of an idea to blindside Kanye..

Eminem: Same.

50 Cent (conf): Now that we blindsided Kanye..WE GOTTA DEAL WITH THAT! THAT BEING KIM'S LOUD CRYING!

Kim Kardashian (conf): _sobs more_ WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY..and I think I know who did it..

Heather: _gives Kim Kardashian dirty look_

Kim Kardashian (conf): IT WAS HEATHER! IT MUST'VE BEEN! Well I have news for you Heather..I have a plan..

Heather (conf) Omg..I just overheard what Kim said in that confessional..Kim..I have news for you too..you're about to get double crossed..hehe.

Heather: I know what you're up too Kim..hehe..

Kim Kardashian (conf): _gasp_ Omg Heather knows about the plan! This is not good..at all..but..she doesn't know what the plan is..hehe..

Donald Trump: Hey Guys..

Eminem: Hi.

50 Cent: ay sup?

Donald Trump: ... _SOBS_

50 Cent: _sighs_

Eminem: _sighs_

Donald Trump (conf): _SOBS HARD_ I can't help it! I'm so sad! Kanye was like a little brother too me! _CONTINUES CRYING_

50 Cent (conf): This is going to be a hard day _sighs_

Chris McLean: ALL-STARS COME OUTSIDE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU'RE CHALLENGE!

 **All Campers sigh**

Chris McLean: We're going to be playing a game of Dodgebrawl!

Pikachu: Um..no..it's called 'Dodgeball' not 'Dodgebrawl'.

Chris McLean: Nope! This challenge is called DodgeBRAWL!

Kim Kardashian (conf): Yesss! This game is PERFECT for the plan!

Taylor Swift: Wait..Where's the referee?

Chris McLean: I am the referee!

Belle: Oh.

Taylor Swift: k.

Chris McLean: Teams! Choose You're players going on and choose the players staying on bench!

Heather: I'm obviously going on.

Miley Cyrus: I'll go on!

Foxxy Love: Ooooh I'll go on!

Nicki Minaj: I'll stay off. Don't wanna get this booty hurt!

Heather: Ugh.

Halsey: Okay! Who's going on! I will!

Taylor Swift: I'll go too!

Ash: Oh Me!

Pikachu: Fine. I'll go on.

 **Game 1: Heather, Miley Cyrus, Foxxy Love, and Selena Gomez Vs. Halsey, Taylor Swift, Pikachu, and Ash.**

 **Heather Hits Pikachu. Pikachu is out.**

Nicki Minaj: Yas go queens!

 **Halsey Hits Selena Gomez. Selena Gomez is out.**

 **Halsey Hits Miley Cyrus. Miley Cyrus is out.**

 **Heather Hits Halsey. Halsey Is Out.**

 **Taylor Swift Hits Heather. Heather Is Out.**

Halsey: Yes Taylor! Yesss!

 **Foxxy Love Hits Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift Is Out.**

 **Ash Vs. Foxxy Love**

 **Ash Hits Foxxy Love! Ash Wins Game 1 for the Enormous Elephants!**

Chris McLean: We Will Play 4 Games. If the score ties we will do a fifth tiebreaker game!

 **Game 2: Nicki Minaj, Kim Kardashian, Jimmy Kimmel, and Justin Bieber Vs. Halsey, Taylor Swift, 50 Cent, and Omarosa.**

Chris McLean: Go!

 **50 Cent Hits Jimmy Kimmel. Jimmy Kimmel Is Out.**

 **Halsey Hits Nicki Minaj. Nicki Minaj Is Out.**

 **Halsey Hits Kim Kardashian. Kim Kardashian Is Out.**

 **Taylor Swift Hits Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber Is Out.**

 **The Enormous Elephants Win Game 2**

Chris McLean: Switch!

 **Game 3: Heather, Eminem, Justin Bieber, and Foxxy Love Vs. Donald Trump, Omarosa, Katy Perry, and Belle.**

Chris McLean: Go!

 **Heather Hits Donald Trump. Donald Trump Is Out.**

 **Foxxy Love Hits Omarosa. Omarosa Is Out.**

 **Katy Perry Hits Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber Is Out.**

 **Heather Hits Katy Perry. Katy Perry Is Out.**

 **Heather, Eminem, and Foxxy Love Hit Belle. Belle Is Out.**

 **The Horrendous Hawks Win Game 3!**

Chris McLean: Switch!

 **Game 4: Heather, Eminem, Selena Gomez, and Jimmy Kimmel Vs. Halsey, Taylor Swift, Omarosa, and Belle.**

Chris McLean: Go!

 **Heather Hits Omarosa. Omarosa Is Out.**

 **Halsey Hits Jimmy Kimmel. Jimmy Kimmel Is Out.**

 **Taylor Swift Hits Eminem. Eminem Is Out.**

 **Heather Hits Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift Is Out.**

 **Heather Hits Belle. Belle Is Out.**

 **Halsey Hits Selena Gomez. Selena Gomez is Out.**

 **Halsey Vs. Heather!**

Kim Kardashian (conf): It's time to complete the plan!

Kim Kardashian: _runs in and attacks Heather_

Heather: AHHHHHHH!

 **Halsey Hits Heather. The Enormous Elephants Win Invincibility!**

Chris McLean: Enormous Elephants Win..Again..

Kim Kardashian (conf): Oops..That was not the plan..that was NOT supposed to happen..heh..

Heather: UGH! Have Fun Getting Eliminated, Kim! Bye Bye!

Heather (conf): That Was So Stupid Of Kim to do that..was that really the plan?..pfft..

Heather: Oh Hi Kim. See You On The Boat Of All-Stars..Buh-Bye..

Kim Kardashian (conf): UGH I MADE A STUPID MISTAKE _sobs_

Heather: Ugh! We we're so close to making it a tie game..but Kim had to wreck it!

Miley Cyrus: For The First time..I actually agree with you on something, Heather.

Foxxy Love: ikr

Heather: Kim NEEDS to go!

Foxxy Love: Ya Know What..Maybe you're actually right..

Foxxy Love (conf): She might be right..

50 Cent: Hey Kim! Thanks For Making our team win! Honestly!

Kim Kardashian: _sighs_

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony, If I give you a marshmellow, you're safe.

Chris McLean: And With That..We Begin..the following people are safe:

Chris McLean: Miley Cyrus

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love

Chris McLean: Eminem

Chris McLean: Selena Gomez

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj

Chris McLean: annnnnnd Jimmy Kimmel

Chris McLean: Campers, This is the final marshmellow..of the evening..

Chris McLean: And The Final Marshmellow goes too...

Chris McLean: Heather..

Chris McLean: Kim, You're Out.

Kim Kardashian: Well..Bye Guys.. _sighs_

Heather: Buh-Bye!

Heather (conf): Finally..She. Is. Gone.


	5. Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The Campers' challenge was to play 4 games of DodgeBRAWL! The Enormous Elephants won for the third time in a row all thanks to Kim Kardashian. In The End, The Horrendous Hawks voted Kim off unanimously. All because Of Heather. She is nasty! Hehe. Who Will Walk The Red Carpet Of Shame? Which Team Will Win The Challenge? Will This Challenge be even more painful then the last one. Probably. Hehe. Find Out On This Episode Of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Nicki Minaj: I can't believe we just voted her off guys..

Heather: Well..She Just Had. To. Go. Hehe..

Katy Perry: _listens to music_

Miley Cyrus: Damn, Katy, you're awfully quiet today.

Katy Perry (conf): Eh.

Carrie Underwood: Just finished watering the plants and giving care for them! How Is You're Day?

Heather (conf): Ugh. She is SO annoying! Such A Goodie Two Shoes!

50 Cent: Hey Eminem.

50 Cent (conf): Okay. At least there's no crying anymore since Kim is gone. But Trump's still here. Yikes.

Eminem: Wassup.

50 Cent: Eh. _drinks wine_

Foxxy Love: Wassup bois.

50 Cent: ye wanna drink?

Foxxy Love: Sure.

Carrie Underwood (conf): I feel bad for Kim. I feel her pain..

Carrie Underwood: _sighs_

Omarosa: No! Trump, You CANNOT argue with me!

Donald Trump: Of Course I can. I'm The President Of The U.S. Blah Blah Blah!

Omarosa: Grr.

Omarosa (conf): He is so ANNOYING! UGH!

Miley Cyrus (conf): Yikes. I just Heard Omarosa's confessional..She seemed angry..rip..

Omarosa: _stress eats_

Carrie Underwood: Omarosa! Don't take you're stress out on eating!

Omarosa: Then What Do I Take It Out On? _crunches on crackers_

Carrie Underwood (conf): _facepalm_

Donald Trump: _sees Omarosa stress eating. Sighs._ Ugh...Sorry Omarosa..

Omarosa: For?

Donald Trump: OH COME ON I ALREADY SAID SORRY!

Omarosa: Okay, Fine. I accept you're apology.

Donald Trump (conf): Phew. I'm just lucky I apologized before she got to her crying/screaming stage.

Omarosa (conf): Hm. That always gets him to apologize and do things my way. The Right Way. Hm. I better keep doing it! _takes notes_

Katy Perry: Omg! Breakfast! I'm starving!

Selena Gomez: Ikr.

Belle: Lalala! _sings!_ Beauty And..The Beast..

Heather: SHUT UP! GOD!

Belle: Harsh. I'm only singing. It's not that big of a deal.

Carrie Underwood: Yeah Heather. She's only singing. Not that big of a deal.

Heather: Hm.

Heather (conf): Hmmmm..I smell a sneaky alliance going on between Belle And Carrie..Hm..

Chris McLean: All Campers Come Outside Of their cabins! It's Challenge Time!

Chris McLean: Today's Challenge is..A Talent Show!

Heather: Yes!

Heather (conf): I'm amazing with these things! Yesss, Talent Show Skills Time! Yay!

Heather: Okay, I'm Team Leader-

Nicki Minaj: Nununununu Hun! Who Made You Team Leader?

Heather: Um, Who Cares?

Nicki Minaj: Grr.

Heather: Okay, So..All Of You, Show Me You're Talents! Also, I'm the first one to go on the stage!

 **Other Team-mates: Grr.**

Foxxy Love: Ooooh, I'll go first!

Heather: Okay.

Foxxy Love: My Talent Is..Dancing!

Heather: What Style Of Dancing?

Foxxy Love: Oh Trust Me..You Don't Wanna Know.. _grabs pole_

Heather: NO NO NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT DEFINITELY NOT!

Foxxy Love: Grr. Fine..

Heather: Who's Next?

Nicki Minaj: I Will!

Heather: Okay.

Nicki Minaj: My Talent Is..Twerking!

Heather: Ew..What The-

Nicki Minaj: _twerks_. LOOK AT THAT LUSCIOUS BOOTY!

Heather: Okay, Okay! Stop Please! You're On if you stop doing that!

Nicki Minaj: Done Deal.

Heather: Anybody Else?

Miley Cyrus: Me!

Heather: Ugh..We're gonna be here all day at this rate..

 _meanwhile on the Enormous Elephants Team_

Carrie Underwood: Om..Om..Om..I will show you..the ways of peace..

Halsey: That's Great! Next!

Marshmello: My Talent Is Mello Beats..

Halsey: And?

Marshmello: _Plays Mello Beats_

Halsey: That's Awesome!

Chris McLean: Alright! Team's Ready?

 **All Campers: No!**

Chris McLean: Well Guess What..I Don't Care!

Chris McLean: Alright..Who's Going First?

Nicki Minaj: Oo! I will!

Chris McLean: Alright! Nicki Minaj is going up first!

Nicki Minaj: My Talent Is **Twerking**!

Nicki Minaj: _twerks like her life depends on it!_ LUSCIOUS!

Chris McLean: Okay...Uhhh...3/10.

Nicki Minaj: WHAT SERIOUSLY? FOR ALL THAT LUSCIOUSNESS!

Chris McLean: Yeah. Anyways..Who's Next!

Heather: Hey Nicki! YOU STOLE MY TURN! I was supposed to go first plus you did horrible!

Nicki Minaj: Deal With It.

Heather: Grr.

Heather (conf): NICKI IS SO GONE!

Chris McLean: Next?

Halsey: Marshmello will go next!

Chris McLean: Alright! Marshmello's Next!

Marshmello: Hello Everyone. My Talent Is **Mello Beats**.

Marshmello: _PLAYS AMAZING MELLO BEATS!_

Halsey: Yes Marsh Man!

Chris McLean: Awesome! 9/10!

Marshmello: Thanks!

Chris McLean: Who's Next?

Heather: Me.

Chris McLean: Okay! Heather's Next!

Heather: Thank You. My Talent Is **Being A Master Strategist**.

 **Other Campers: Huh? What?**

Heather: Over The Past 5 Days On The Island, I've noticed people don't really like me..and yes I'm okay with that..but you all must know..there is someone you all do not suspect who is..talking trash about ALL of you..and has an alliance..AND is using all her friends..and this person is..Nicki!

Nicki Minaj: WHAT! You Liar! You guys don't believe her! RIGHT? RIGHT??

Heather: _fake tears_

Heather (conf): Oh Yeah..All That Was Crap btw..I just had to get the target off MY back..Hehe..

Chris McLean: Okay...I don't really know how to score that...but for the drama I give you a 5/10.

Heather: Thank You.

Heather (conf): Dishing Out A Bunch Of Tea AND a good score..This Day Is Awesome!

Chris McLean: Next!

Justin Bieber: I'll Go Next!

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber Is Next!

Justin Bieber: Hey. My Talent Is **Beauty**.

Heather: UM..That's not a talent Einstein!

Chris McLean: SSSSSSH! I WANNA SEE THIS!

Heather: _rolls eyes_

Heather (conf): I don't get why everybody is so obsessed with Justin. I don't see what's really so good about him. Right After I get Nicki Out..He's Next!

Justin Bieber: _does beauty poses._

Justin Bieber: Done.

Chris McLean: Bravo! Bravo! 10/10!

Heather: SERIOUSLY? He get's a 10 for THAT! And all I get is a 5! Pfft..This is Bull!

Chris McLean: Next!

Jimmy Kimmel: Oooh, Me!

Chris McLean: Okay, Jimmy Kimmel Is Next!

Jimmy Kimmel: Thanks. My Talent Is **Comedy**!

Chris McLean: Okay!

Jimmy Kimmel: Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?

 **Other Campers: ...**

Jimmy Kimmel: To Get To The Other Side! Hahahahaha! Hilarious, Right?

Chris McLean: 0/10! Get An Original Joke Next Time! Ugh! Okay..The Enormous Elephants win thanks to Jimmy Kimmel's low score!

Jimmy Kimmel: _sighs._

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony! The Following People Are Safe:

Chris McLean: Selena Gomez.

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber.

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Miley Cyrus.

Chris McLean: Eminem.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnd Heather.

Chris McLean: Campers..This Is..The Final Marshmellow..Of The Evening..

Chris McLean: And The Final Marshmellow Goes Too...

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Jimmy Kimmel, You're Out. What Can I say? You Lost For You're Team.

Jimmy Kimmel: Bye Everyone! Nice Knowin' Ya!

Heather (conf): UGH WHAT? THE VOTE DIDN'T GO MY WAY? UGH!


	6. Episode 6 - The Sucky Outdoors

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The All-Stars competed in a Talent Show! As The Teams got ready for the talent show..Heather took a lead role for The Horrendous Hawks while Halsey took the lead role for The Enormous Elephants! Heather spilt some tea about Nicki at the Talent Show and The Enormous Elephants won..wow..what a surprise..and In The End, Jimmy Kimmel was voted off for his lame performance which left Heather shook. Who Will Be Voted Off? Who Will ACTUALLY Do Good In This Challenge? Will Friends Become Enemies? Probably. Hehe. Welcome Too..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Nicki Minaj: _sprays hair_

Heather: Ew Mrs. Hairspray! Get Outta My Way!

Nicki Minaj (conf): UGH! I have had enough of that backstabbing, lying, mean little-

Heather: NICKI! YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU RIGHT? I'M STANDING RIGHT OUTSIDE!

Nicki Minaj (conf): Uh-Uh-Uh-Oops...

Foxxy Love: We Gotta Blindside Heather..

Miley Cyrus: Ikr

Nicki Minaj: I'm In! That Chick Needs To Go!

Eminem: Hey 50 Cent.

50 Cent: Heyo.

50 Cent (conf): Okay We Haven't Lost yet and I am seriously getting sick Of Donald Trump! So Annoying! Once We Lose..He is Gone!

Donald Trump: Good Morning Omarosa!

Omarosa: Shut Up. Don't Talk To Me.

Donald Trump: Ugh.

Donald Trump (conf): Sheesh..

Omarosa (conf): Seems like Playing Hard To Get Works with him-I mean..heh...OKAY OKAY I CONFESS! Ever Since Trump broke up with Melania..I've liked him...OMG WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT AHHHH-

Chris McLean: Time For The First Challenge!

 **All Campers: Ugh! Shut Up, We're Trying To Sleep!**

Chris McLean: Don't Care! Challenge Time!

 **All Campers: Uggggh!**

Chris McLean: Hehe! For You're Challenge Today..You must..SURVIVE A NIGHT IN THE FOREST! In The Morning, You're full team must cross the finish line to win the challenge! And...For A Little Twist...This BEAR will be rapidly stalking you the whole night-

Heather: Um..Sorry..Excuse Me? Little Interruption here..THAT'S ILLEGAL! YOU CAN'T GET A BEAR TO STALK US THE WHOLE NIGHT! HA MCLEAN!

Chris McLean: It's Legal If You Have Permission from the **CAMPERS**!

Heather: What? I never gave you permission to let a bear stalk me the whole night!

Chris McLean: Oh Yes You Did..In The Application To Come On The Show..I secretly tricked you into signing a legal form-I Mean..Uh..DELETE THAT! NOW!

Heather (conf): UGGGGGH!

Chris McLean: Let The Challenge...Begin!

Chris McLean (conf): Notice: No Animals We're Abused in the following challenge. Thank You For You're Time.

Ash: This Way, Everyone!

Ash (conf): Leadership Rules!

Katy Perry (conf): Okay..I've Got A Little Confession To Make Here...I'm **VERY** scared of bears...yikes..

Katy Perry: _shivers_

Selena Gomez: What's Wrong Katy?

Katy Perry: N-N-Nothing...

Selena Gomez (conf): Something's Up With Katy!

 _Night Time, Enormous Elephants Team_

Taylor Swift: Wait..I Don't Really Understand...The Elimination Ceremony is tomorrow morning?

 **Chris McLean (Announcement): No! It Is Not Tommorow Morning! It Is Tommorow Night! You Get A Day Off Tommorow! Which Means You're Stay here is 24 Days!**

Taylor Swift: Yay! And No!

Halsey: Okay Everyone! We Need A Shelter! Build! Build! Build!

Pikachu: Fine.

Ash: Yes We Can Do It!

Halsey: Omg I swear I saw the bear!

Ash: You're eyes must be playing games with you..I haven't seen him yet..

Halsey: Eh..Okay..

Katy Perry: _sees bear_ omg..omg..omg..AHHHHHHHHHHH _RUNS_

Katy Perry (conf): AHHHHHHHHHHH

Halsey: Katy! NO! OMG! You wrecked our shelter! Ugh!

Katy Perry: Omg..Oops...

Taylor Swift: What's Wrong with you!

Ash: Yeah!

Katy Perry: I-I-I though I saw a b-b-b-bear...

50 Cent: Yo..It Was a manikin..Stupid..

Heather: Hehe.

Heather (conf): Perfect scheme. Make Katy Perry think that she saw a bear..but It was just a manikin..this is too easy..how did I know Katy was afraid of bears, you ask? I may have done some handy work..hehe. _Holds up tape of all Katy Perry's confessionals._ Bye Bye Katy. Hehe. Now All We Have To Do Is Win The Challenge. Phew..this is gonna take a miracle..pray for us..

Halsey: _sighs._ Now We Have To Start All Over Again..Thanks Katy..

Katy Perry: _sighs_

 _Night Time, Horrendous Hawks Team_

Heather: Okay Team! We Got This! Let's Win Our First Challenge!

Selena Gomez: We Can Do It!..Maybe..

Nicki Minaj: Nununu, Heather, You're ALWAYS The Leader! How About Someone with lusciousness like me can be a leader for once! Yas!

Heather: UGH! Let's have a vote! Guys, Vote..Me Or Nicki!

 **Everyone Votes For Nicki.**

Heather: Ugh! You All Suck! Fine!

Heather (conf): These People need to learn to respect me! Ugh!

Selena Gomez: Guys! I have an idea! Let's ambush the other team while their asleep..we can ruin their shelter!

Heather: Now That I agree on! Let's Do It!

Nicki Minaj: Waitwaitwaitwaitwait..I'm Leader so I say..and I say..we ambush the other team!

 **Others: YAYAYAYA!**

Nicki Minaj: Wait! Everyone Wait! We Need One Thing..Camouflage clothing! Too Look Cool!

Heather: Ugh! This is a survival challenge not a modelling challenge!

Nicki Minaj: Everything...is a modelling challenge..now go get the camflouge clothes!

Heather (conf): Ugh! I've never met someone so dumb in my life!

Heather: Um..This is a forest! Where do you think we're gonna find a bunch of camouflage clothing, Einstein!

 _Night Time, Enormous Elephants Team_

Ash: _Yawns._ We Finished The Shelter! Yay! Let's Sleep!

Halsey: Okay!

Omarosa: Donald, I'm scared..

Donald Trump: Does It Look Like A Care?..Bleh.

Donald Trump (conf): I don't know what's up with Omarosa lately..she's so...flirtatious and...nice..

Omarosa (conf): My flirtation skills aren't currently working..it's okay..give it some time..he'll come around sometime..I hope..

Omarosa: Grr.

Donald Trump (conf): Is It Possible That...She Likes Me..Nah..

Omarosa (conf): I Like Him..So Much..I'm In Love..Ah!

 **Everyone On The Enormous Elephants Team is now asleep.**

 _Night Time, Horrendous Hawks Team_

Nicki Minaj: Okay, It's Time for the ambush..

Heather: We're Not Wearing the "camo clothing" right?

Nicki Minaj: Fine, We Won't wear the camo clothing. Grr.

Heather: k.

 **Horrendous Hawks ambush The Enormous Elephants and destroy their shelter.**

Heather: Oh No, Oh No, Oh No, Oh No!

Foxxy Love: What?? What Is It???

Heather: The-The-The-The-The..THE BEAR! AHHHHHHH

 **The Enormous Elephants Team Wake Up Due To The Commotion.**

 **All Campers: The Bear! AHHHHHHHH!**

 _All Campers run into each other._

Katy Perry (conf): This..is..the worst..day..of..my life!

 _The Bear Chases Everyone._

 **All Campers: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Chris McLean (Announcement): It's Morning! Time For The Race To The Finish Line!**

 _All Campers run away from the bear. They Run Toward the finish line._

Heather (conf): That Was The Fastest I've ever run in my life! You must remember, I had high heels on this whole time..

Chris McLean: This is gonna be close! And...The Enormous Elephants arrive first! The Horrendous Hawks arrive second!

Chris McLean: The Winners Are The Horrendous Hawks!

Ash: Wait...But How?? We Got Here First!

Chris McLean: Yes, You May Have Gotten here first..but..You're missing a member! I said you're FULL team just cross the finish line to win! One of you're members are missing, Enormous Elephants!

Ash: No Way..It Was-

Halsey: Katy! Ugh!

 _Katy Perry continues running away from bear and finally crosses the finish line_

Halsey: Thanks A Lot Katy! You Lost For The Team!

Katy Perry: _sighs_

Chris McLean: I'll see you at the Elimination Ceremony, Enormous Elephants..for the FIRST Time!

Carrie Underwood: Guys..I'm scared..I've never voted someone off before..

Marshmello: No, Don't be scared. You won't be voted off! Don't Worry!

Carrie Underwood: Aw, Thanks!

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony, Enormous Elephants, for the FIRST time!

Chris McLean: The Following People Are Safe..

Chris McLean: Ash.

Chris McLean: Pikachu.

Chris McLean: Halsey.

Chris McLean: Taylor Swift.

Chris McLean: Marshmello.

Chris McLean: 50 Cent.

Chris McLean: Donald Trump.

Chris McLean: Omarosa.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnnd Belle.

Chris McLean: Campers..This Is..The Final Marshmellow..Of the evening..

Chris McLean: The Final Marshmellow goes too..

Chris McLean: Carrie Underwood.

Chris McLean: Katy Perry, You're time is up..

Katy Perry: Sorry for losing the challenge guys..Bye.. _sighs_

Chris McLean: That's it for another episode of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	7. Episode 7 - Phobia Factor

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The All-Stars Competed in a night-time challenge. Their Challenge was too survive a night in the woods..while being stalked..by a BEAR! Katy Perry's fear of bears got in the way of her game and eventually got her eliminated. Who Will Ride That Boat This Time? Who Will Survive This Insane Challenge? Will My face get anymore beautiful? Yup! Welcome To..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

50 Cent: So..Katy Perry..Rip..

Omarosa: She Was A Good Person.

Belle: So True..

Donald Trump: She Was The Only Option nonetheless..

50 Cent (conf): For Once..I actually agree with Donald on something...eh..who ever though that would happen?

50 Cent: So You Guys Know How Katy was afraid of bears..?

 **Others: Yeah..**

50 Cent: I wanna know you're deepest fears..all of you..

Eminem: What Do You Mean?

50 Cent: I'm saying we should all tell each other our deepest fears..k..I'll go first..my deepest fear is..being in jail..

Foxxy Love: Hold Up...Aren't you a badass rapper? Don't you know jail..?

50 Cent: That's what you think..I'm really afraid of going in jail..all those chains...

Foxxy Love: Okay...I'll go next..honestly I'm afraid of Heather's weave..hahahahahaha..

Miley Cyrus: So Am I! Lol.

Heather: Ugh! Not Funny!

Heather (conf): Ugh..They Think they're so funny and they know so much..well..I'll get the last laugh when they're walking down the red carpet Of Shame..

Heather: Okay..My Deepest fear is...having brunch with Foxxy..Hahahaha..

Foxxy Love: Okay..That wasn't really funny.. _crickets chirp_

Heather: Ugh! I'd hate to sit there with Foxxy and listen to her talk..

Foxxy Love: Grr.

Belle: My Deepest Fear Is..Dancing with my prince..it would be so nervewracking..

Heather: Ugh! Stop with you're little fantasy world! It's so stupid and annoying! This is the REAL world! Ugh!

Belle: Well..It's the truth..

Justin Bieber: My worst fear is kissing Selena..

Selena Gomez: Um..I'm right here! Ugh! My worst fear is..is..lovelifelipstick..

Nicki Minaj: Sorry What?

Selena Gomez: Lovelifelipstick..it's a brand of lipstick from Paris..

Foxxy Love: And...Why Are You Afraid Of putting it on?

Selena Gomez: N-N-No Reason...

Foxxy Love: ...

Selena Gomez: Okay, Anyways! What's you're deepest fear, Nicki?

Nicki Minaj: My Deepest Fear? Oh I don't have a Deepest fear!

Miley Cyrus: Everyone has a deepest fear..you have to have one..

Nicki Minaj: Fine..Mine Is..Not Shaking this luscious booty for 5 minutes..I couldn't do it..I just wouldn't be able too..

Miley Cyrus: Seriously?..Okay Then..

Eminem: Okay..My Worst Fear..Is..Having to sing in front of everyone..

Miley Cyrus: So Basically Stage Fright?

Eminem: Yeah Basically...

Marshmello: My Worst Fear Is..taking off my mask..I wouldn't be able too do it..

Taylor Swift: My Worst Fear Is..Swimming..I can't swim..NO QUESTIONS PLEASE! NO! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! SSSSSSHHHH! Carrie, What's you're Fear?

Carrie Underwood: To Be Honest..My Deepest Fear Is Watching A plant die..I wouldn't be able to bear it..

Halsey: I'm afraid of eating hot dogs..I just don't like them..

Ash: I'm afraid of snakes..

Pikachu: I'm afraid of..carrots..they're super ugly to be honest..

Omarosa: I'm afraid of..snakes too..

Donald Trump: I'm afraid of being with Omarosa..lmao..

Omarosa: Grr.

 **Chris McLean (Announcement): Good Morning All-Stars! All Campers please come to the cafe!**

Chris McLean: Welcome All-Stars! You're Challenge today is called..Phobia Factor! By random draw, one of you will have to face you're biggest fear! If you don't face you're fear..you don't gain a point for you're team..if you do face you're fear..you get a point for you're team! The team with the most points by the end win invincibility! The first person going up is..Taylor Swift! You're biggest fear is..swimming!

Taylor Swift: Ugh..

Miley Cyrus: How Do You Know Our Biggest Fear?

Taylor Swift: The Campfire..remember..last night..we went around the campfire saying our biggest fears..ugh..I knew it was a bad idea..

Miley Cyrus: Oh Yeah..UGH YOU STALKER MCLEAN!

Chris McLean: Actually..Miley..Since you just said that..you're going next!

Miley Cyrus: Ugh rigger! No Fair!

Chris McLean: Okay Cool.Taylor..It's time..let's get going!

Taylor Swift: _sighs_

 **Others: Come On! Yay! Go Taylor!**

Taylor Swift: Oh no, Oh no, Oh no.. _SWIMS_

Chris McLean: Taylor Swift overcomes her fear gaining a point for the Enormous Elephants!

Taylor Swift: Woohoo!

Chris McLean: Miley Cyrus..You're turn..

Miley Cyrus: Okay..Here We Go..Wait..What was my biggest fear again?

Chris McLean: You're Fear is wearing Heather's weave..and so is Foxxy's.

Miley Cyrus: Omg! We We're Just Kidding Around!

Chris McLean: Blah Blah Blah, Nobody Cares! You and Foxxy will now have to wear a wig identical to Heather's hair!

Miley Cyrus: Noooooooo!

Foxxy Love: Noooooooo!

Heather: Yessssssss!

Foxxy Love: Girl...If We Die..I just wanna let ya know..you're a good friend!

Miley Cyrus: Omg you too!

Chris McLean: Alright..3..2..1..WIG!

Foxxy Love: Omg..The wig actually feels..nice!

Miley Cyrus: Ikr!

Heather: Ugh!

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love and Miley Cyrus overcome their fear gaining two points for the Horrendous Hawks! Ash and Omarosa..You're up!

Ash: Come On..We Gotta Do It For The Team.. _pets snake_

Omarosa: Fine.. _pets snake_

Chris McLean: That's it! Ash And Omarosa gain two more points for the Enormous Elephants! The Current Score is 3-2.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Chris McLean: Eminem Failed To Overcome his fear and so did Nicki..and Pikachu failed to overcome his fear..eating a carrot..A CARROT. Heather Overcame her fear..the current score is 3-3. Tied. Carrie Underwood..You're Up!

Carrie Underwood: Oh No! I don't wanna watch a plant die! I give up! I can't!

Chris McLean: Okay..I guess we're still tied! 50 Cent, You're up!

50 Cent: Ok..I can do this..

Chris McLean: Into the jail cell! _locks him up_

50 Cent: Omg..I'm so nervous..Get me outta here!

Chris McLean: 5 Minutes is up..come on out..congratulations! You overcame you're fear and gained one point for the Enormous Elephants! The current score is 4-3!

50 Cent: Yeees! Yay!

50 Cent (conf): Overcoming that huge fear was HARD..but it did feel good..

Chris McLean: Marshmello..You're up..

Marshmello: Oh..Okay.. _sighs_

Chris McLean: Go Ahead..Reveal yourself..take off the mask..

Marshmello: I-I-I-I'm Sorry Guys..I can't..Sorry..

 **Others: Awwww..**

Chris McLean: Okay! The Score Is Still 4-3! Enormous Elephants in the lead! Halsey, You're up! Here's the hot dogs! Eat Up!

Halsey: Oh No..all that ketchup..and all that mustard..Here We Go.. _eats.._ EW EW EW..AHHHH

Chris McLean: You didn't eat it all but nonetheless you did have a bite! You gained the Enormous Elephants one more point! The Score Is 5-3!

Halsey: _VOMITS_

Chris McLean: Let's see if the Horrendous Hawks can catch up! Justin, You're up!

Justin Bieber: Ew..No Please..

Chris McLean: Kiss Up, Justin..

Selena Gomez: Yeah Justin..Kiss Up..

Justin Bieber: _kisses quickly and runs away_

Selena Gomez (conf): That kiss only lasted a second but I know it's true love..ah..

Justin Bieber: _VOMITS_

Justin Bieber (conf): _VOMITS AGAIN_

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber overcomes his fear! One Point Gained for the Horrendous Hawks! The Score is 5-4! Belle, You're Up!

Belle: My Prince Is Here! I'm so nervous..

Prince: Hello Belle! Would you like to dance?

 **Others: Awwwwww**

Belle: I'm truly sorry..I just can't..I'm too scared..sorry guys...

Prince: As You Wish.

Chris McLean: Hey Wait Seriously! We paid good money for that actor and that's all we get! I hate my job! _sees Justin Bieber vomiting.._ never mind..I love my job! Horrendous Hawks..Since there's only 7 of you..one of you will have to go again..who's it gonna be? It's gonna be...Justin Bieber!

Justin Bieber: Oh No..Oh No Please not again..noooooo!

Chris McLean: Yep! Again!

Selena Gomez: _KISSES_

Justin Bieber: Ahhhhhh! Someone help me!

Chris McLean: What a beautiful kiss! Justin Bieber gains one more point for the Horrendous Hawks! The Score Is 5-5! We're Tied! The Tiebreaker is..Selena Gomez Vs. Donald Trump! Selena Gomez..You're Up!

Selena Gomez: Oh No...

Justin Bieber: Ha! Go Away Now!

Selena Gomez: Oh No..This Evil Lipgloss..oh no..I-I-I'm Sorry..I can't do it..

Heather: Ugh! You can't wear some lipstick! Seriously!

Selena Gomez: Hey! I said I was sorry!

Chris McLean: If Donald Trump Can Do this..he wins for the Enormous Elephants!

Donald Trump: Okay..This'll be easy..just spend 5 minutes with Omarosa..easy..Yeah..

Omarosa: So...Whatcha wanna talk about?

Donald Trump: Nothing. Just keep quiet until we're done this.

Omarosa: Grr. Fine.

Donald Trump: Okay, I'm bored..we have to talk about something..

Omarosa: Wanna talk about movies? Music?

Donald Trump: You Know What I wanna talk about...

Omarosa: Hm...Politics!

Donald Trump: No Of Course Not! I hate politics! I wanna talk about the latest episode of Miami Vice!

Omarosa: Grr.

Chris McLean: Okay! The Time Is Up! Donald Trump Wins For The Enormous Elephants!

 **Enormous Elephants: Yay! We Won!**

Chris McLean: Okay..Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony..I have 6 marshmallows on my plate..the following people are safe..the first marshmellow goes too..

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Miley Cyrus.

Chris McLean: Eminem.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnd Heather.

Chris McLean: All-Stars..This Is..The Final Marshmellow..Of the evening..

Chris McLean: The Final Marshmellow goes too..

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber.

Justin Bieber: Yeeees! She's Gone!

Selena Gomez: Grr. You all voted for me! Even You, Justin!

Justin Bieber: Of Course I did! You we're getting in the way of my relationship with Heather!

Heather: Ew! Drop Dead! We are not in a relationship!

Chris McLean: Okay, Okay! We're on a schedule here! It's Time To Go, Selena!

Selena Gomez: Ugggh! Bye..I hope you all lose! Ugh!

Chris McLean: Okay...Tune in for another episode of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	8. Episode 8 - Up The Creek

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The Remaining All-Stars competed in a scary challenge to face their biggest fears! The Enormous Elephants won again and Selena Gomez was Voted Off for her terrible performance in the tiebreaker. Who Will Be eliminated this time on..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

 **The Girls are fighting over washroom time in their cabin.**

Heather: Ugh! For The Last Time, It's my turn to use the washroom!

Taylor Swift: No, It's mine!

Miley Cyrus: Liars! It's Mine!

Carrie Underwood: Everyone Stop! These frequent arguments over little things are annoying the animals! Now Hush Please!

Carrie Underwood (conf): Was That Too Much? I'm sorry...I just hate it when all the girls argue like that..for no reason! Ugh!

Nicki Minaj: Open Up The Door! It's My Turn!

Belle: Everyone, Everyone, Please Wait..When a girl needs to poop she needs too poop..

Heather: Ew! TMI (Too Much Information)

Foxxy Love: This is total chaos..

Chris McLean: Ah..This is sunny muskoka..don't you just love that sound of cranky 16-year-old teens arguing..

Chris McLean: Challenge Time! Campers..You're Challenge is..to pick partners and ride you're boat to the cursed place...Boney..Island! You must walk around the island with you're canoes over you're head in hand..once you get to the other side of the island, you must build a fire and paddle back to the start! First team back to the start win invincibility!

Nicki Minaj: Alright..Seems Easy..Foxxy..Wanna pair?

Foxxy Love: Yes Yes Yes Yes Yessss!

Nicki Minaj: Okay!

Miley Cyrus: Justin? You wanna pair up?

Justin Bieber: Sorry..I'm going with Heather..

Heather: Ugh! No Way! I'll go with you when pigs fly!

Justin Bieber: It was worth the try..Let's Go Miley..

Heather: Eminem..I guess it's me and you then..

Eminem: Yup..Trust me..I'm just as excited as you are about this..

Heather: And I'm not excited about this at all..

Eminem (conf): I'm partners with Ms. Regina George 2.0 today..This is not gonna be a good day..

Carrie Underwood: Belle, Would You Like To Be Partners?

Belle: Yeah, Sure!

Belle (conf): I Had To Say Yes..I Mean..Carrie is the only sensible and sane person left on our team..what? It's the truth.

Carrie Underwood: Great! Let's get going!

Marshmello: Halsey? Partners?

Halsey: Sure!

Marshmello: Yay! I'm really happy to be you're partner! We will win!

Halsey: Positive attitude..Good!

Halsey (conf): I like Marshmello! We're gonna be friends! He has such a positive attitude!

Taylor Swift: 50 Cent?

50 Cent: ye I guess we partners..

Taylor Swift: k.

Ash: Let's be partners, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Nope, Nope, Nope..

Ash: Why Not?

Pikachu: I'm not gonna forget how you threw me under the bus on Day 1..DAY 1..

Ash: _sighs.._ fine..I'm sorry for throwing you under the bus..now can we be partners?

Pikachu: Yep! Now we can be partners!

Donald Trump: _sighs.._ Omarosa..wanna be partners?

Omarosa: Wha-Why-Why would you-ask me-to be-partners?? I'm confused!

Donald Trump: Well..you're kinda the only person left too choose..

Omarosa: Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Yeah..Yeah..

Omarosa (conf): Ugh! He is so rude, annoying, mean-but I still like him..ah..

Donald Trump: Too Keep Occupied while we're paddling..what should we talk about?

Omarosa: Dating-I Mean-Uh-Love-Uh-Oops..

Donald Trump: Uhhhh...Okay...

Omarosa: How about we just talk about the last episode of Miami Vice?

Donald Trump: Now, That's Good with me!

Omarosa: Ugh.

Justin Bieber: Sooooo, Miley..

Miley Cyrus: Yeah?

Justin Bieber: I need to ask you something...

Miley Cyrus: _gasp_

Miley Cyrus (conf): Omg This is my Moment! Justin Bieber is asking me to be his wife!

Justin Bieber: Here Goes Nothing..

Miley Cyrus _gasp_

Justin Bieber: Do You..Have any dating advice? For Heather?

Miley Cyrus: _sighs_

Miley Cyrus (conf): So..Close..

Miley Cyrus: No, Not Really. She's very rude and aggressive, but I'm not..

Justin Bieber: Okay...

Heather: ...

Eminem: ...

Heather: Okay! I'm bored! We have to talk about something!

Eminem: Okay..Do I Care?

Heather: You're so vile!

Eminem: Cool.

Heather: Ugh!

Taylor Swift: Omg..I see smoke..

50 Cent: Wha-?

Taylor Swift: _gasp_ This Is Boney Island!

50 Cent: Oh My God..

Heather: Come On! Let's go! We're Here, Get Off The Boat! _drags Eminem off the boat while he is still sleeping_

Eminem: Hey! Watch It! I was trying to have a cat nap! Sheesh!

Heather: A Cat Nap!? Seriously! You we're asleep for 30 Minutes! You call THAT a cat nap!

Eminem: Kinda..

Heather: Ugh! First Chance I get, You're gone!

Eminem: Fine with me..

Heather: Grr.

Heather (conf): He is so annoying! Why doesn't he care!? Ugh! When we lose, He is gone!

Belle: We're Here!

Carrie Underwood: Yay, Now I get too see the animals on Boney Island!

Nicki Minaj: Yas, That's right, Ima twerk on all them animals!

Foxxy Love: Yas, Nicki!

Carrie Underwood: No! Don't do such vile and inappropriate things to the animals!

Foxxy Love: Fine..

Nicki Minaj: Fine..

Justin Bieber: So..While We're On This Walk..Wanna-

Heather: No!

Justin Bieber: You Can't Reject Me Forever!

Heather: Oh Yes I can!

Justin Bieber: Grr.

Heather: Grr.

 **All Campers are at the other side of the island, and they are building a fire.**

Heather: Come On Justin! Get To Work!

Justin Bieber: Nah, My Beautiful Face will do all the work!

Heather: Ugh! You're So Weird!

Justin Bieber: Cool.

Heather: Grr.

50 Cent: Damn, This is hard..

Taylor Swift: Ikr.

Halsey: Yes Team, We Can Do It! Come On Marshmello! You Can Do It! Mello Beats!

Marshmello: Mello Beats? _Builds Huge Fire_

Halsey: Yes Marshmello! You're Mello Beats saved us!

Heather: Yes! I built a fire! Let's Go!

 **Chris McLean (Announcement): Both Teams Are paddling back to the start!**

Halsey: Come On Marshmello! Mello Beats! Paddle! Paddle! Paddle! Mello Beats!!

Marshmello: _QUICKLY PADDLES_

Heather: Omg we're here!

Heather: _jumps to start_

 **Chris McLean (Announcement): And The Winners Are...The Horrendous Hawks!**

Eminem: Yes Woohoo!

Heather: Yay!

Foxxy Love: Awesome! Yas!

Nicki Minaj: Yeet!

Chris McLean: Enormous Elephants, I'll see you at the elimination Ceremony..

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony..The Following People Are Safe..

Chris McLean: Carrie Underwood.

Chris McLean: Halsey.

Chris McLean: Belle.

Chris McLean: Pikachu.

Chris McLean: Ash.

Chris McLean: 50 Cent.

Chris McLean: Omarosa.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnd Donald Trump.

Chris McLean: All-Stars..This Is..The Final Marshmellow..Of The Evening..

Chris McLean: The Final marshmellow goes too..

Chris McLean: Marshmello.

Chris McLean: Taylor Swift..You're Gone..

Taylor Swift: Wha-Wha-What?! How! You guys saved Marshmello instead of me! Omg!

Chris McLean: Yep..Big Shocker..We're on a schedule here..so hurry it up..let's get movin!

Taylor Swift: You all will pay for this! Ugh!

Halsey (conf): I'm so sorry Taylor..I had too rig the votes..I couldn't let Marshmello leave..Sorry..

Chris McLean: Ooooo, Looks like someone's being naughty..Come Back Next Time For Another Episode Of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	9. Episode 9 - Paintball Deer Hunter

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island..All-Stars! The All-Stars competed in a dangerous challenge! They had too paddle with their partner in their canoe to the spooky..Boney Island! The Horrendous Hawks finally pulled out a victory! Taylor Swift was Voted Off..Or was she..You Will Get All The Answers Now On..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Halsey (conf): I still kinda feel bad for rigging the votes on Taylor like that.. _sighs._

Heather: Halsey..What's wrong? You alright?

Halsey: No...Not Really..

Heather: What Happened?

Halsey: Can I trust you?

Heather: What Do You Mean?

Halsey: I have a secret..can I trust you too not tell anyone..?

Heather: Definetly! You Can Trust Me!

Heather (conf): I had my fingers crossed behind my back the whole time..

Halsey: Okay..This is my secret..I-I..I rigged the votes to get Taylor eliminated..

Heather: Don't Worry..You're secret's Safe with me..

Heather (conf): _gasp!_ Why? Why would she rig the votes just to get Taylor eliminated!? Time To Spread The News..

 **Chris McLean (Announcement): Challenge Time!**

Heather: Okay..What's our death-defying task today?

Chris McLean: This One's a fun one..I like too call this challenge..Paintball Deer Hunter! You're Team will choose 4 people to be deer and 4 people to be hunters. If you're team has less or more then 8 players..you can make you're deers and hunters un-even. The Hunters On You're team will try to hunt down and shoot the other team's deer with a paintball gun. The Deer will try too get away. Same vice versa. If The Deer successfully do not get shot, they win for their team, if the hunters shoot down all the deer, they win for their team. Let's Begin! 3..2..1..Go!

Justin Bieber: Heather! Alliance?

Heather: Ugh..Just stop trying. It's never gonna happen. Now go fend for yourself.

Justin Bieber: _sighs_

Justin Bieber (conf): I'll never stop trying! She'll come around one day!

Heather (conf): No, I won't. Sorry Justin.

Foxxy Love: Miley! Wanna Work Together? Us Deers need too stick together!

Miley Cyrus: Agreed! Let's Go!

Heather: Grr. Fine! You Got An Alliance! Let's Go, Justin!

Justin Bieber (conf): Yes Yes Yes! I knew she would come around!

Heather (conf): No. No, No, No, No. I don't 'like' Justin. I'm just mad that Foxxy And Miley Are Teaming Up. I need a partner too! It's pure strategy!

Nicki Minaj: Okay, Eminem..

Eminem: Yeah?

Nicki Minaj: We're the only two hunters, so we better stick together.

Eminem: Okay.

Ash: Pikachu! We better stick together since we're both deers!

Pikachu: Oh No. I'd rather not.

Ash: Please!

Pikachu: Fine.

Carrie Underwood: I-I-I-I strongly dislike this challenge...it's not my nature as too hunt people down..

Belle: Relax! You wanna win the challenge, right?

Carrie Underwood: Yeah..I guess.

Belle: Oh My God..Carrie, Look..I see someone with deer antlers..and-and..I see hair! It-It-It's Miley! Come On, Shoot! Shoot Her!

Carrie Underwood: I can't! It's Just Not Me! It's Not My Nature!

Belle: Fine! Then I'll shoot her! _Shoots._

Miley Cyrus: Ouch! _Shoots Back!_

Belle: Oh, You Wanna Go! This is WAR!

 _Everyone Shoots each other._

Miley Cyrus: _SCREAMS._

Heather: What The-Did You Just Hear That Scream, Justin?

Justin Bieber: Yep..Someone must've got shot..

Heather: Okay..Whatever.

Belle: Well, That Was Pointless..

Miley Cyrus: Ugh..Now we're all out!

Carrie Underwood: I tried warning you guys not to fight. Tsk Tsk.

Heather: Nicki!

Nicki Minaj: What Do You Want?

Heather: I have a little plan. Lemme Tell You A Secret..Girl To Girl.

Nicki Minaj: Fine.

Heather: _whispers in her ear._

Nicki Minaj: _Gasp!_

Heather (conf): Of Course The Secret was fake. Just stirring up the tea.

Nicki Minaj (conf): Oh My God..Mind Blown..But..Why Would Heather tell me? Hm..

Eminem: _Watches._

Eminem (conf): Okay..Something's Up with this..'Girl To Girl'. Hm..

Omarosa: _Sneaks up on Eminem._ A-Ha! _Shoots!_

Eminem: Ahhhhhhhh! _Shoots Back!_

Omarosa: Wait..You're a hunter too?

Eminem: Yeah..

Omarosa: Well Then..There was no point to that..hm..

Eminem: ...

Omarosa: ...

Donald Trump: A-Ha! _Shoots Eminem and Omarosa._

Omarosa: I'm on you're team idiot!

Eminem: And I'm a hunter too!

Omarosa: Ugh!

Halsey: Hey Marshmello!

Marshmello: Hi!

Halsey: Marsh..I know you're a deer..and I'm a hunter..but..wanna work Together?

Marshmello: Definetly!

Halsey: Yay! Okay!

Heather (conf): Okay..So Halsey and Marshmello have a strong friendship..it's time to break their friendship..apart!

Heather: Pssst. Marshmello.

Marshmello: What Is It?

Heather: I have something major too tell you..Halsey rigged the votes against Taylor.

Marshmello: _Gasp!_

Heather: It's true..

Marshmello (conf): I know Halsey's my friend..but rigging votes..that's way too much..

Halsey: AGGGGGHHHH! _Shoots Heather._

Heather: Ugh! Look What You Did! You got me all covered in paint! Ugh!

Nicki Minaj: AGGGGGHHH! Don't shoot my teammate! _Shoots Marshmello._

Halsey: AGGH! _Shoots Nicki Minaj._

 _A Brawl Breaks Out._

Eminem: _Shoots Pikachu and Ash._

 _The Brawl Continues as everyone shoots each other. After The Challenge.._

Chris McLean: Okay..So..I watched this brawl over and over again..and the conclusion I've come too is...The Horrendous Hawks Win!

Heather: Yes!

Justin Bieber: Woo!

Eminem: Yay!

Nicki Minaj: Yas! Bootylicious!

Ash: Aw..

Halsey: Aww..

Marshmello: That Sucks! Aww..

Pikachu: I don't care.

Marshmello: Halsey...Why?

Halsey: Wait..you know? About The Vote?

Marshmello: Y-Yeah..

Halsey: How did you find out?

Marshmello: Heather.

Halsey: Grr.

Halsey (conf): Ugh! Heather! That Little-I'm gonna kill her!

Marshmello: Why did you do it?

Halsey: I-I-I'm Sorry Marsh..I had too..Everyone was planning on voting for you..I had to protect you..

Marshmello: You're so kind and always thinking of others, Halsey..but it was wrong, what you did..

Halsey: I Know..How can I make it up too you..?

Marshmello: Maybe..A Kiss?

Halsey: Uhhhhh...I can't really do that...because...ya know..you have a mask...

Marshmello: Oh Yeah..Uh..Awkward..Um..I guess then..Just a hug?

Halsey: Yeah.

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony. I have 8 marshmallows on my plate. The following people are safe.

Chris McLean: Belle.

Chris McLean: Pikachu.

Chris McLean: Carrie.

Chris McLean: Ash.

Chris McLean: 50 Cent.

Chris McLean: Donald Trump.

Chris McLean: Annnnnd Omarosa.

Chris McLean: All-Stars..This Is..The Final Marshmellow..Of the evening..

Chris McLean: The Final Marshmellow goes too...

Chris McLean: Marshmello.

Chris McLean: Halsey..You're time on the island..is up..

Halsey: _Sighs.._ I kinda expected that..Carrie, Belle, Ash..I'll miss you..but Marshmello..I'll miss you most of all..

Marshmello: I'll miss you too..Bye Halsey..

Chris McLean: Come Back Next Time For Tears, Deers, and Fears! On..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	10. Episode 10 - If You Can’t Take The Heat

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The All-Stars competed in a game of paintball. With A Little Twist..Deers..And..Hunters!

The Horrendous Hawks pulled out a victory and The Enormous Elephants sent someone home. Halsey Was Voted Off. Karma Striked Her. Who Will Take The Boat This Time On..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Foxxy Love: We know the plan y'all aight?

Miley Cyrus And Nicki Minaj: Yep.

Heather: Hmm..

Heather (conf): Hmm..Seems Like Miley, Foxxy, and Nicki have an alliance..and I already know it's against me. It Has To Be. It's time that I get an alliance too, and there's only one person who is gullible enough to be my slave. Justin.

Justin Bieber: Ay, Heather.

Heather: Ugh..Hi Justin..

Justin Bieber: Oh My God..

Heather: What?! What Is It??

Justin Bieber: You're-You're Actually..Speaking Too Me..

Heather: _rolls eyes._ Wow..Big Shocker. Now Come Here.

Justin Bieber: Where?

 _Heather Pulls Justin Bieber next to the cabin._

Heather: I have a propasal for you..

Justin Bieber: Oh, I knew this day would come! Yes, Yes, Yes! I accept! I Will Marry You!

Heather: No! Not That Kind Of Propasal!

Heather (conf): He Is The Most Idiotic Person I've met in my life! Well..Besides Nicki Minaj.

Justin Bieber: Then..What Kind Of Proposal?

Heather: I'm proposing you to an alliance..a final two deal..you in?

Justin Bieber: Yes, Yes, Yes! Definetly!

Heather: Friends?

Justin Bieber: How About..We Can Be more than friends?

Heather: Still No. Just Friends.

Justin Bieber: _Sighs._

Justin Bieber (conf): Well..I tried..

Carrie Underwood: Hey Marshmello..I know You and Halsey we're close..

Marshmello: How? How Do You Know?

Carrie Underwood: I can just sense it..I felt you're connection..it was so..deep..

50 Cent: Y'all are creepy..

Eminem: Ay dude.

50 Cent: Yo, My Team is a bunch of freaks, creeps, and weirdos..

Eminem: Same lol..especially Heather..

50 Cent: Definetly. That Girl needs some respect..

Eminem: Ikr. Boys Alliance!

50 Cent: Boys Alliance!

50 Cent (conf): This Boys Alliance seems to be working really well now that Trump is out of the group and he's working with Omarosa. I think this friendship/alliance will last..

Chris McLean: Campers! I have an announcement to make! Please come to the bonfire!

Heather: What Is It Now? You've come to torture us with breakfast, I suppose.

Chris McLean: No..Kinda..Okay, This Is The Announcement! First Announcement..One Of our chefs accidentally fell of the cliff..he doesn't have insurance..Uh-Ohs..Well Rip Him..That Means We Have A New Chef! Please Welcome..Chef Hatchet!

Chef Hatchet: I also have an announcement..I am Chef Hatchet!

Heather: We Know That, Einstein. Chris Just Said It.

Chef Hatchet: I don't like that attitude on you, girl. Keep That Attitude Up..and you'll be cleaning the stalls..with you're toothbrush.

Heather: Uh, I don't think that's really allowed. There's this little thing called dental hygiene. I can tell my dentist about what you're doing.

Chef Hatchet: Does It Look Like I care about you're dentist!? The Answer Is No! No, I do not care about you're dentist!

Heather: You will when you get sued.

Chef Hatchet: Grr.

Heather: Grr.

Chris McLean: Now This Is What I Like To See! Drama! This show is all about drama! Good Job Chef! I can tell you're gonna have a long stay here! Anyways, Now It's Time For The Second Announcement..Belle..

Belle: Yes?

Chris McLean: You're Swapping To The Horrendous Hawks Team!

Belle: What! Why?!

Chris McLean: Because..You don't cause that much drama on The Enormous Elephants Team..I REALLY wanna see you and Heather Go At It! Plus, The Horrendous Hawks are Down like..5 Members or something..they need you.

Belle: Grr. Fine.

Heather (conf): Ugh! I literally hate Chris right now! Out Of All The People To Swap..It's Belle! She Will Be Eliminated Next! But..I can't let her know that..I have to be nice too her too play her..Grr..This is gonna be hard..

Chris McLean: Also..Too Welcome Chef Hatchet..We're doing a cooking challenge! Chef Will Be The Taste Tester! He will choose the team to win!

Heather: Ugh! That's not fair! Chef Is Obviously Gonna Be bias and let The Enormous Elephants win because he dislikes me!

Chris McLean: Chef..Will You Be Bias?

Chef Hatchet: Absolutely Not!

Heather: Ugh! He's Lying! I can see it on his face!

Chris McLean: Heather! Shut Up! Or Else You're Auto-Eliminated!

Heather: B-But-

Chris McLean: Ssssh! Nope! Shut. It.

Heather: Grr.

Chris McLean: Let The Cooking Challenge..Begin!

Heather: Okay! I'm Head Chef!

Nicki Minaj: Um! Excuse Me! Who Appointed You As Head Chef!

Heather: I did.

Nicki Minaj: And? You're the leader now?

Heather: I was the leader from Day 1.

Nicki Minaj: Grr. Fine. But If You Mess This Up I swear!

Heather: Don't Worry! I'm a cook in the blood! Stop Being Paranoid.

Nicki Minaj: Ugh.

Heather: Hey, Belle!

Belle: What Do You want?

Heather: I just wanna say..I'm sorry for being so mean to you..

Belle: Seriously? Okay! I'm sorry too! Say..You wanna be an alliance?

Heather: Sure!

Heather (conf): As If! I'm never gonna be an alliance with her! It's all strategy to get her outta here.

Heather: Okay Everyone! Get The Meat Out Of The Truck!

Miley Cyrus: Uh..I'm a vegetarian..Are You Sure You wanna use meat?

Heather: You're not the taste tester! Chef Hatchet Is!

Miley Cyrus: And?

Heather: You're not gonna be eating it? So..What's the matter?

Miley Cyrus: Ugh..Nevermind.

Ash: Okay! I can Be Head Chef!

Pikachu: Nah, I Will.

Ash: Pikachu! Shush!

Pikachu: Oh Yeah..

Pikachu (conf): Oh Yeah..Ash Told Me He Wants To Be A Leader..Pfft.

Omarosa: I will be Head Chef!

Donald Trump: No! I Will Be Head Chef!

Pikachu (conf): Oh Yeah..I forgot..we have two psycho politics on our team..Omarosa And Trump.

Ash: Guys! Guys! Let's just all agree that I'll be head chef!

Donald Trump And Omarosa: Never!

Ash: This Is Gonna Be A Long Day..

Heather: Okay! Get The Meat On The Table! Miley! Come On! Help Out!

Miley Cyrus: Vegetarian, Remeber?

Heather: Oh Yeah..

Heather (conf): Ugh! As Much As I want to get Belle out, Miley Is So Annoying with her vegetarian problems!

Heather: That was so..much..work.

Chris McLean: We're Tied Right now! This Is A Deadlock Tie!

Heather: Okay. Foxxy, Justin, This is how you cut the meat..PROPERLY.

Miley Cyrus: Ew..I don't wanna see this..

Heather: Yes! You Do Wanna See This! Because You're doing this!

Miley Cyrus: No! You can't make me!

Heather: Oh Yes I can! Just Watch Me!

Miley Cyrus: _Accidentally Trips Heather._

Heather: Ouch! You'll pay for this, Miley!

Miley Cyrus: Oh My God! Sorry!

Heather: Ugh! My Shoes! They're covered in meat! Look What You Did! You..You..You Idiot!

Miley Cyrus: Gosh! I said I was sorry!

Heather: You-You are so going home if we lose!

Heather (conf): My Main Target Tonight If We Lose..Is Belle..But Miley's next.

Chris McLean: And The Enormous Elephants Are Finished With The Skils Of Head Chef, Ash!

Chef Hatchet: Ooh..Tasty..9/10!

Enormous Elephants: Yay! Woohoo!

Heather: Ugh! Now They Have A Lead Thanks To You, Miley!

Miley Cyrus: Grr...I said I was sorry, For The Last Time!

Heather: Fine..But I don't accept you're apology! This isn't our last encounter!

 _1 Hour Later_

Chris McLean: Alright! Time Is Up, Horrendous Hawks! You gotta feed whatever you got to Chef Hatchet Too See What he thinks!

Heather: Well..I guess we're finished..We don't have much..Goodluck..

Chef Hatchet: Hm..Hm..Ew! Ew! Ew! Nah! That Is Just Wrong! The Taste Is So Unsettling!

Heather: Okay! We Get It! It's Disgusting! Now Give Us A Score!

Chef Hatchet: Ew! Ew! Ew! 0/10!

Chris McLean: And That's It! It's all over! The Enormous Elephants Win!

Enormous Elephants: Yesss! Yay!

Heather: Ugh! I can't believe we lost! Thanks A Lot, Miley!

Miley Cyrus: Aw, No! Now I'm going home! _Cries._

Foxxy Love: Nah..Don't Worry, Girl..You ain't going home..the only person going home..is Heather.

Miley Cyrus: Yeah! You're Right! She deserves to go home!

Heather (conf): Okay..So I Know this is a very petty move from me but..I had too pull a couple peeps into a one-time alliance to vote off Belle..it was kinda my only hope because I'm the main target right now.

Belle: Hey Heather!

Heather: Belle! So we're voting together tonight, right?

Belle: Yep! Definetly!

Heather: Good. Goodluck Belle! _Whispers,_ Because You'll Need It..

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony, Horrendous Hawks..Again..

Heather (conf): Miley..Or Belle..I vote for Belle.

Belle (conf): I can't vote for Heather because we're an alliance so..I vote for Miley.

Miley Cyrus (conf): Heather needs to go.

Chris McLean: Okay..The votes are in..The Following People Are Safe..

Chris McLean: Justin.

Chris McLean: Eminem.

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnd Miley Cyrus.

Chris McLean: Campers..This Is..The Final Marshmellow..Of The Evening..Heather..Or..Belle..

Chris McLean: The Final Marshmellow goes too...

Chris McLean: Heather.

Chris McLean: Belle..You're time on the island..is up..

Belle: What?! How?!

Heather: I guess..You kept you're guard down..buh-Bye!

Belle: You! You! You! I knew you we're evil!

Heather: If You Knew I was evil, why didn't you vote me?

Belle: B-B-Because! I thought I could trust you! I thought We we're an alliance! All Those Things You Said! All Those Times You we're nice too me! It-It-It was all fake!

Nicki Minaj: Damn Girl..She's cold..

Heather: Thanks Nicki. I take that as a compliment..Belle..I have something too tell you..Keep You're Friends Close..And You're Enemies..Closer..

Belle: Ugh! I hate you! You're So-Evil!

Nicki Minaj: Nasty-

Foxxy Love: Rude-

Eminem: Foul-

Miley Cyrus: Ignorant-

Heather: Okay! Shut Up! I get the point!

Others: Grr.

Belle: I hope you lose, Heather! Bye Everyone!

Nicki Minaj: Yes! You tell her, girl! We'll miss you!

Belle: Bye!

Nicki Minaj: Dang, I'm gonna miss that girl.

Chris McLean: Join Us Next Time On..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	11. Episode 11 - Who Can You Trust?

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! Justin And Heather made an "alliance." Chef Hatchet Debuts And A Cooking Challenge Is Set In Chef Hatchet's Honor. Miley's vegetarian problems got in the way of the challenge and Heather fell in some meat after being accidentally tripped by Miley. Heather And Ash we're appointed as Head Chef. Even Though The Enormous Elephants had some debates and arguments, they got through the challenge and pulled out a victory! Belle swapped teams and Heather quickly lured her into a fake alliance. Belle fell for Heather's tricks and was quickly eliminated because of that. What type of drama will happen now on..Drawn Together Island All-Stars!

Chef Hatchet: Ah..No Kids To Deal With..No Problems..Ah-

Heather: Excuse Me! Chef! We're waiting for breakfast!

Chef Hatchet: _Sighs._

Pikachu: _Yawns._ Where's Breakfast?

Heather: Well, Chef Here Is Slacking!

Chef Hatchet: Oh, You want breakfast? You want breakfast?!

Pikachu: Uh, Yeah Kinda. That's why we're here...

Chef Hatchet: Oh, I'll give you breakfast! _Throws Green Moss At Them._

Heather: Ew! What The Heck Was That!

Chef Hatchet: THAT is you're breakfast!

Heather: Ugh! I hate mornings! Especially Monday Mornings!

Miley Cyrus: Nicki..W-What are you using?

Nicki Minaj: Girl, You blind or something, it's a phone.

Miley Cyrus: What Type?

Nicki Minaj: Why? It's an iPhoneX.

Miley Cyrus: Ooooooh, Cool..Wait..I don't really think you're allowed to have phones at camp..it might Get confiscated..can I try it?

Nicki Minaj: Nah, White Girl you ain't trying this thang, Now get outta here! There's cameras everywhere! I might get caught! Scurry! Get Out! Now!

Miley Cyrus: I'm telling Chris!

Nicki Minaj: Fine, White Girl! You can use it! Just don't tell Chris..Please..

Miley Cyrus: Yay!

Nicki Minaj: Dang, That white girl's good at manipulating..

Chris McLean: Looks like Nicki's being naughty..Well, Time To Get the confiscation Plane. Chef! Get Into The Horrendous Hawks' Girls Cabin! With The Confiscation Plane!

Chef Hatchet: You Got It!

Nicki Minaj: Ay, Wth! That's my phone! I just bought it!

Chef Hatchet: Sorry Sis, Gotta take it. _Takes Phone with rope coming down from plane._

Nicki Minaj: Ugh! Hey! You! You! Miley! I can't believe You Told Chris!

Miley Cyrus: What?? Me?! I never! I swear!

Nicki Minaj: Grr.

Chef Hatchet: Here You Go, Chris!

Chris McLean: Thanks Chef. Ooooh, Good Job Chef, You Just caused some D-R-A-M-A! Drama!

Chef Hatchet: Happy To Help..

50 Cent: Ima best you Em.

Eminem: Nah, You won't.

50 Cent: Basketball is my game. This Court Is My Court..Well..We're not really on a court, we're just on the dock..

Eminem: Let's Find Out..give it all you got..

50 Cent: Happily..

Eminem: Aight, First Person To Score Wins.

50 Cent: Deal..3..2..1..Go!

 _Eminem And 50 Cent Throw The Ball And start playing._

Marshmello: _Gasp._

Marshmello (conf): This is my chance! My Chance Too finally get a friendship with the guys! Maybe even an alliance! Ever Since Halsey got eliminated..I've kinda needed a friend or alliance. Carrie seems nice..but I'd rather stick with the guys..

Marshmello: Um..Hey Guys..Uh..Can I play..?

Eminem: Aight..I guess..but be prepared..50 Cent is like..the master..the best at this game..I warned ya..

Marshmello: Alright! Let's Go! Me And You! One On One!

50 Cent: You want a one on one match? Against Me? Aight, but Ima win..

Marshmello: Well..Let's Find Out..

50 Cent: Hm..Alright..

 _Marshmello and 50 Cent play basketball._

50 Cent: Hm..You're good..but I'm going Easy on you..

Marshmello: Ya Sure About That?

50 Cent: I mean..I can go hard If I want too..

Marshmello: Okay..Then Do it..

50 Cent: Ya Sure?

Marshmello: Yep.

50 Cent: Alright..I warned ya..

 _Marshmello And 50 Cent Play Hard. Marshmello Accidentally Throws The Ball Into The Shark's mouth._

Marshmello: No!

50 Cent: Wow..Great Going..You Lost our Ball..Remind Us Not To Ever Play With You Again!

Marshmello (conf): _Sighs._ I just had too go and screw it up..Now Carrie's my only option..

Chris McLean: Challenge Time! Everyone please report too the red carpet Of Shame!

 _Everyone Comes Too The Red Carpet Of Shame._

Chris McLean: This Challenge Is Meant Too Test You're Trust Skills. You're gonna have to learn how too Trust people on the island for the rest of you're stay here so we might aswell learn about Trust now..by doing a trust challenge! The first challenge will be to climb up a mountain with a harness strapped to you. The person on the ground will hold the harness. If they let go, you fall..don't worry..we got insurance..Just Kidding! Anyways, Let's Start! Heather And Nicki, You're a Team for The Horrendous Hawks and Ash And Pikachu, You're a Team for The Enormous Elephants! Begin! By The Way..There might be a few surprises on the way..Just Saying..Alright..Begin!

Nicki Minaj: Don't You Dare Drop Me, Heather!

Heather: Oh Don't Worry, I won't. Maybe. Maybe, I won't.

Nicki Minaj: Grr.

Ash: Okay, Pikachu, Let's be Friends, I'm super sorry for being mean to you, Alright? Okay, Let's Go!

Pikachu: Fine..I won't drop you. Let's just get this over with..

Heather: Um, I'm getting tired Of Just Standing Here, Nicki! Hurry Up!

Nicki Minaj: I'm trying My Best! Lay Off! Geez!

Chris McLean: Nicki And Ash Are Both Close To The Top! Now It's time for the surprise!

Others: Yay! Go Nicki! Go Ash!

Chris McLean: And The Surprise is..Snakes! Snakes Flying Everywhere!

Ash: Oh No, Oh No, Oh No..AHHHHHHHH!

Omarosa: Oh No..Ash is afraid of snakes! I remember from the Phobia Factor Episode! He was afraid of snakes! And-And..So Was I! AHHHHHHH!

Nicki Minaj: UGH! OUCH!

Heather: What's taking you so long, Nicki!?

Nicki Minaj: That evil snake bit me in the butt!

Ash: AHHHHHH!

Chris McLean: And Ash Wins The First Challenge For The Enormous Elephants! He Was So Scared Of The Snakes, He Climbed All The Way Up Too The Top Of The Mountain!

Pikachu: Yes Ash! Great Job!

Ash: Thanks!

Heather: Ugh, Nicki! You're Such A-

Chris McLean: Hate Too Interrupt this beautiful dramatic conversation but Nicki..I think you might need too go to the infirmary. Chef Will Take Care Of You.

Heather: Chef Won't Take Care Of Her! He's a complete psychopath!

Chef Hatchet: Just For That, You Get green and brown slop tomorrow!

Heather: Ugh!

Chris McLean: Alright! The Second Part Of This Challenge Is Consisted Of A Set Of Three Challenges. In The First Challenge, One Person Will Have An Arrow on their head, and the other person will be blindfolded and will try too Hit a crab apple with a slingshot. They Will Try Too Hit The Apple Onto the arrow, on top of the person's head. The Second Challenge Is The Blind Trapeze! In This Challenge, One Person Will Be Blindfolded while the other person will be hanging by their legs from a trapeze. The Persn hanging from the trapeze will tell the blindfolded person when too jump. Finally, The Third Challenge. This Final Challenge Is Blind Tobogganing! One Person will be blindfolded while the other person will tell them which direction too go. Their sleds will be greased and several booby traps will be set along the way. Let's begin the first challenge! Crab Apple Throwing!

Miley Cyrus: I think I'll do good with the shooting.

Nicki Minaj: Oh, You're Shooting? Nah Sis. Foxxy, You Go.

Miley Cyrus: No! Trust Me! I can Do It!

Chris McLean: Nicki..I think you should trust her..there just might be a reward up for grabs soooooo..after all..this is all about trust.

Nicki Minaj: Fine. Only Because I want a reward.

Miley Cyrus: Yay! Okay..So who's gonna be the target with the arrow on their head..?

Foxxy Love: Hm..I guess I will..

Miley Cyrus: Okay!

Chef Hatchet: Ay, Nicki. Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary..?

Nicki Minaj: Nah. I feel much better now.

Chef Hatchet: Uh..What's That in you're pocket?

Nicki Minaj: N-N-Nothing...

Chef Hatchet: Ay..That looks like a phone! _Gasp!_ You have a back-up phone!

Nicki Minaj: N-N-No, I don't!

Chef Hatchet: It is time too get the confiscated!

Chris McLean: Chef! Come Fan Me!

Chef Hatchet: Grr. I'll deal with you later.

Chris McLean: Seems Like Miley And Foxxy Are going up for the Hawks and..The Enormous Elephants Are taking FOREVER too choose so Ima choose random! Okay! It looks like Marshmello And Carrie Are going up for the Elephants! Marshmello, You're Shooting, Carrie, you're the target.

Marshmello (conf): Yes! This Is Perfect! This is my chance too start an alliance with Carrie!

Foxxy Love: Omg! Miley, Stop! Please! You're Horrible at this! Sorry! No Offence.

Miley Cyrus: Sorry! Are You Okay?

Foxxy Love: No..Not Really..Ouch! _Twitches._

Chef Hatchet: Okay, Foxxy. Let's take you to the infirmary.

 _Meanwhile In The Cafeteria._

Chris McLean: Alright! Chef is absent taking care of patients in the infirmary! So let's get this cooking challenge started! For The Horrendous Hawks Team, We Have Our Cooker..Eminem! And Our Taster..Foxxy Love! For The Enormous Elephants Team, We Have Our Cooker..Omarosa! And Our Taster..Donald Trump! Cookers..Start Cooking!

Omarosa: So Our Ingredients Are..Meat, Cherries, and dead fish. Ew! What Am I supposed to do with that!

Eminem: These ingredients are foul.

Donald Trump: Just Get Cooking! I don't have all day! I have things too do like hang out with the boys!

Omarosa: What "Boys"?

Omarosa (conf): Ugh! Donald Has Another Alliance?! With These "Boys"!

Omarosa: Okay! I'm Done! Just Eat Up! _Feeds Him._

Donald Trump: Yeah..It-It..It's good.. _BARFS._

Omarosa: How Dare You Insult my cooking skills like that!

Donald Trump: Sorry. It-It's just so.. _BARFS._

Omarosa: Grr.

Donald Trump (conf): That Thing Is So..So..

Eminem: Done Cooking! Here You Go, Foxxy!

Foxxy Love: Okay..Okay..Here We Go.. _Eats._

Eminem: So...How Is It?

Foxxy Love: It-It-It's Good..- _BARFS._

Eminem: I just knew that was gonna happen. _Facepalm._

Chris McLean: Okay! Time For The Blind Trapeze Challenge! For The Enormous Elephants, 50 Cent And Marshmello Are A Pair! For The Horrendous Hawks, Heather And Justin are a pair!

Justin Bieber: Okay, Heather! You're gonna jump...Now!

Heather: Ahhh!

Justin Bieber: No!

 _Heather Falls Into The Pool Of Killer Poodles Down Below._

Heather: Ugh! Justin, You Idiot! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Justin Bieber: Oops..Sorry..

Chef Hatchet: Okay..This infirmary is starting to get pretty crowded..Here Comes Another Injured Contestant..

Heather: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Chef Hatchet: Hello Heather..What Happened to you?

Heather: Justin Dropped me and I got bit by Killer poodles! Ugh!

Chef Hatchet: This Is One Weird Show..

Chris McLean: Next Up Is 50 Cent And Marshmello!

50 Cent: Uh-Oh..I'm allergic to dogs..Wait..Marshmello..Can You Even See Since You Have A Mask On..Will You Even Be Able Too Catch Me..If You can't see through that mask this is kinda a lose-lose situation then.

Marshmello: Don't Worry! I Can See! Kinda..

50 Cent: Uh-Oh.. _Sneezes._ I'm starting to have an allerigic reaction to the dog! Catch Me! Quick!

Marshmello: Okay! Um...Jump! Now!

50 Cent: If You Say So! Alright!

 _Marshmello Catches 50 Cent._

50 Cent: Woah! You Actually Did It! Thanks!

Marshmello (conf): Omg! I actually did it! I didn't screw up for once! Maybe I still have a chance too be an alliance with them! Maybe..

Eminem: Good Job Marsh!

Marshmello: Thanks!

Chris McLean: Alright! Time For The Final Trust Challenge The Winners Of This Challenge Win For Thier Team! For The Horrendous Hawks, Heather (Who Has Just Been Medically Cleared to compete) And Miley Cyrus Will Compete! For The Enormous Elephants, Omarosa And Ash Will Compete!

Omarosa: Okay..I'll give you directions! Don't Worry!

Ash: Alright..Here We Go..Wish Me Luck Team!

Enormous Elephants: Yes! You Got This, Ash!

Omarosa: Okay! Go Left! Quick! Quick! Quick! Go Left!

Ash: Okay! Okay!

Heather: Okay..I know we're not the best of friends but I'm not losing this challenge because of you! So Go!

Miley Cyrus: Do You Promise Too give me directions and not leave me hangin?

Heather: I promise! Now Go!

Omarosa: You're Gonna Crash Into That Barricade! Go Right! Right Again! Make A Hard Left! Now!

Ash: I'm Trying! This Is Gonna Be A Difficult Move! Hold Onto Something!

Omarosa: Okay!

Ash: AHHHHHHH!

Omarosa: AHHHHHHH!

Heather: Omg! I can see Them! Where are they going..?

Miley Cyrus: Where? Where Are They!

Heather: Doesn't Matter. Focus! Go Left! Come On! We Can Get A Lead!

Miley Cyrus: Okay! Okay! Okay!

Chris McLean: It's time to start the party.. _sets mines and explodes things._

Heather: Miley! Watch Out! There's a mine field ahead! Make A Hard Right!

Miley Cyrus: Where's Right Again?

Heather: Come On! You Have Got Too Be Kidding Me!

Omarosa: I think we're in the lead! I don't see them! Keep Driving!

Ash: Yes! Okay!

Heather: Just Let Me Take The Wheel! You're Horrible At This!

Miley Cyrus: Ugh! No! It's against the rules! I have to drive!

Heather: Watch Out There's a tree straight ahead-

 _Heather And Miley Cyrus crash into the tree._

Heather: Too Late. _Sighs._

Chris McLean: Okay..So It Looks Like The Enormous Elephants Won..Obviously..So Congrats! You Get..You're phones back for the rest of the day so you can communicate with you're family members watching at home! With WIFI connected! Also You Have Invincibility, Enormous Elephants!

Enormous Elephants: Yay! Woohoo!

Nicki Minaj: Ugh! Thanks A Lot Miley And Heather! That was like..the best reward I could've ever gotten!

Nicki Minaj (conf): I wanna vote for Heather..But Miley Told Chris about my phone and she lost the challenge for us..

Heather (conf): I would vote for Nicki but..she hasn't been a Thorne in my side lately. So I vote for Miley.

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony, Horrendous Hawks. The Following People Are Safe:

Chris McLean: Justin.

Chris McLean: Eminem.

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnd Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Campers..This Is..The Final Marshmellow..Of The Evening..

Chris McLean: The Final Marshmellow goes too..Heather Or Miley..

Chris McLean: Miley-

Heather: Wait! I can't be eliminated!

Chris McLean: How So?

Heather: I have the McLean Invincibility Statue!

Nicki Minaj: Hold Up! What's The McLean Invincibility Statue!?

Chris McLean: I forgot to tell y'all..I hid some Invincibility statues around the island on Day 1. You can play it at any elimination Ceremony and any votes for you will automatically not count. It just so happens that Heather found the first McLean Invincibility Statue So She Is Safe! All The Votes For Her Automatically Do Not Count! Which Means..Miley Cyrus, You Are Eliminated!

Miley Cyrus: WHAT!?

Heather: Bye-Bye Miley!

 _Everyone Is Mad At Heather. Everyone Gives Heather A Dirty Look._

Miley Cyrus: Well..Bye Y'all..

Nicki Minaj: Bye, We'll miss you girl!

Miley Cyrus: Byeeee!

Chris McLean: Return For Another Episode Of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	12. Episode 12 - Basic Straining

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The Campers didn't seem to trust each other so I reminded them about one of the most important things on the island..trust. I set up a few trust challenges that the Campers we're forced to compete it. The cookers didn't do very well in the cooking challenge as everybody was vomiting..it was one hectic day. People got mauled by poodles, attacked by wild snakes, hit with crab apples, and finally we're forced to eat..disgusting food. Like Moss! The Enormous Elephants Won the challenge and Heather was Voted Off, But she saved herself with her Secret invincibility Statue. Therefore Miley Cyrus was eliminated with the second most votes. Find Out Who Will Be Robbed Of a million dollars this time on..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Chef Hatchet: Alright! You Listen Up Campers! Chris Is Having A Free Day Today!

Heather: Oh, So Chris gets free days and we don't. Wow, So Cliche.

Chef Hatchet: Okay! That'll be just enough outta you! Now This Is My Challenge! So Y'all are gonna go by my rules! Until Chris Comes Back..This Is My Episode! Okay?

Everyone: Okay!

Chef Hatchet: Okay, So I Have A Little Announcement Chris Told me to tell y'all! The teams are now dissolved! It's Merge Day!

Everyone: Yay! Yes! Woohoo!

Chef Hatchet: Okay..The Name Of The Merge Team Is..Kama-Kamasar-Oh, Forget It! I can't say these stupid names! Let's Just Call You Campers.

Heather: Why Is The Merge So Early?

Chef Hatchet: Chris Knew You we're gonna ask silly questions like that but I'm tough so I'm not gonna answer!

Heather: Grr.

Chef Hatchet: Don't you give me attitude young lady! Fine! You want no merge! There's no merge then!

Everyone: No! Please!

Chef Hatchet: Fine..It's officially Merge Day! As A Reward For Making It To The Merge..You Get a decent breakfast..You've Earned It. _Whispers_ Filthy Brats.

Heather (conf): Whatever. I knew I would make it this far. Just Wanna Say, The First 10 people that got eliminated, y'all we're amazing. Miley, You Know you we're an incredible player. Sorry. Belle, We'll always be friends, Just Saying. Ellody..Well..I don't really have much to say about you..you we're kinda the first person kicked off the show..

Eminem: Private Boys Alliance Meeting..

50 Cent: Alright..

Eminem: So..Now we can celebrate! Merge Day!

50 Cent: Yeah Ikr!

Chef Hatchet: Okay! No More Celebrating! Time's Up! It's Time For The Challenge! Okay! The First Challenge Is Too Hold A Canoe over you're head! If I catch you with you're hand off the canoe, You're Eliminated! One Person Must give up and quit and go to the Red Carpet Of Shame and ring the bell, when this happens, y'all will go to lunch, but the person who quits is out of the challenge. Let's start!

Heather: I'm Not Losing This Challenge! Just Saying!

Eminem: On Yeah, Regina George, Ya Sure about that? I've got a good feeling that I'm gonna win.

Heather: Ugh! Stop Calling Me Regina George!

Eminem: Aw, The Princess doesn't like the truth.

Heather: Ugh! Shut Up!

Justin Bieber: Heather! We're still working together right!

Heather: Oh...Yeah!

Heather (conf): Okay. I know Miley's already eliminated so there's no use to keep Justin as an ally but...I can keep him around a little while longer. He's actually benefiting my game. He's Like a human shield.

Ash: Pikachu! You Holding On!

Pikachu: I don't really care but I might aswell try.

Donald Trump: _Sweats._ This Is The Hardest Thing I've ever done in my life!

Omarosa: Think About It! Don't You Wanna Win, Donald! You've made it this far all the way to the merge! Don't quit now!

Donald Trump: O-O-Okay!

Marshmello: I-I-I can't really see anymore..my vision is getting foggy through this mask..I-I..I think I have to quit. _Drops Canoe._

 **Marshmello Quits And Rings The Bell.**

Chef Hatchet: Okay! Marshmello is the first person to quit! Take A Break and get lunch! Also, You all lasted 2 Hours and 13 Minutes Before Marshmello Quit. Not A Good Record. By The Way..This Challenge Is About You're Dignity..You're physical Challenge skills..It's to make y'all get better at challenges for the rest of the game! Now is the time that you need to prepare for the game because today is Merge Day-

Pikachu: Okay! We don't need you're life story! Can We Please Eat In Peace Now?

Chef Hatchet: Hey you! You! Never interrupt me as I am speaking motivational! As I was Saying! Today..Is You're Preparation..for the days to come..today is you're chance to prove you're status in the game! Are You A Loser? Or A Winner! Well, Marshmello you're obviously a hopeless loser because you we're the first person to lose.

Marshmello: Hey!

Pikachu: Dang. Talk About Sir Talks A Lot. Chef wouldn't stop rambling on.

50 Cent: Ikr. Ay, Everyone! Listen Up! _Mocks Chef._ Preparation..Blah Blah Blah..Challenges..Blah Blah Blah..Merge..Blah Blah Blah!

 _Everyone Laughs._

Chef Hatchet: Ay, You! Stop Mocking Me Immediately and gimme 30 push-ups! Next Time You Do That, You're Auto-Eliminated! And That Goes For All Of You!

Pikachu: I can't believe I'm saying this but..I want Chris back..

Marshmello: Hey Guys..Uh..Sorry For Losing The Challenge..It-It was just getting so hard to see under my mask..

Pikachu: Nah, It's Okay, now that we're merged but if we we're still on teams you would've been dead lmao.

Marshmello: _Gulps._

Chef Hatchet: Alright! Break's Up! Time For The Second Challenge! Let's Start With A Dance Warm-Up! Pikachu, Yes?

Pikachu: Yeah, Sorry. I have something to say. We had like a 5 minute break!!

Chef Hatchet: Nobody Cares! Warm-Up Time! Let's Start! Stretch To The Left! Stretch To The Right! Yes, Disco Time! Jog On The Spot! Shimmy To The Right! Yeah, Shimmy To The Left! Jump Up And Down! Now Stretch You're Shoulders! Stretch You're Leg Muscles! Get Them All Ready For The Challenge! Dance Time! Yes! Yes! Yes! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dancing Through The Night! Okay! Now our warm-ups are done! Let's Start The Second Challenge! You're Challenge is too write a 300-Word Essay About How I'm Amazing And Awesome In So Many Different Ways. You Have 30 Minutes On The Clock! If You Do Not Finish You're 300-Word Essay Or you fall asleep in that 30 minute time limit, you will be auto-eliminated from this invincibility Challenge. Also, Pikachu..for having such a stupid and silly objection, you're writing 400 Words In You're Essay! Congratulations!

Pikachu: Grr.

Chef Hatchet: Actually..Because Pikachu Had To Go And Talk! You're all gonna write 400 Words In You're Essay! Begin!

Everyone: Grr.

Chef Hatchet: You're 10 minutes in! I hope you've made progress! Also, Here's a little tip: Make sure to get all the little details about how I'm extra amazing!

Pikachu: Ugh..I've had enough of this..

50 Cent: Same..

Pikachu: Ay, Chef..That's more of an order then a tip..just sayin-

Chef Hatchet: Does It Look Like I Care?! And that's Sergeant Hatchet to you!

Pikachu: Since when are you Sergeant Hatchet? You're always Chef Hatchet.

Chef Hatchet: For Today..I'm Sergeant Hatchet! Drop down and gimme 20!

Justin Bieber: Hey Heather.

Heather: What?! What Do You Want!

Justin Bieber: Just Wondering..How many words have you written?

Heather: 143..Make That 144.

Justin Bieber: Nice..I've written 105.

Heather: Cool, Now If You don't mind, I gotta get back to work.

Chef Hatchet: You are officially 25 minutes in! Hope y'all are almost done!

Heather: Come On! Almost Done! 301..302..303..304..305..306..307..308..

Chef Hatchet: 1 minute left!

Pikachu: I'm almost done..but I'd rather not finish it.

50 Cent: How Many Words Have You Written?

Pikachu: 399.

50 Cent: Then Just Write That Last Word! Come On, I'm already done!

Pikachu: Fine. Only Because I would like invincibility.

Chef Hatchet: Time's Up! Hope Y'all Are Done!

Omarosa: I think I was the first person to Finish!

Chef Hatchet: Nicki! Stop Playing On You're Back-Up Phone! Confiscated! You're Out!

Nicki Minaj: Noooooo!

Heather: Buh-Bye Nicki.

Chef Hatchet: And Then There We're 10..Eminem, Stop Writing! Oooo, Looks Like you didn't finish, Eminem..that means, You're Out! Now There Is 9..

Eminem: Aw..Yay! Now I get too sleep in my cabin!

Chef Hatchet: It looks like everyone else finished! That Means Dinner Time!

Pikachu: Yes! I'm Starving.

Chef Hatchet: You're getting..grubs with stinky beer from the garbage!

Others: EW!

Chris McLean: Chef..You're actually really good at this hosting job for the day!

Chef Hatchet: Alright! Challenge Time! This Is Challenge #3! You're Challenge Is Too Run This Muddy, Stinky, Dirty Obstacle Course To Prove You're A Real Soldier!

Others: Yes, Sergeant Hatchet!

Ash: I-I..I think I need to go to the infirmary.. _Spits Out Mud._

Chef Hatchet: Alright! Ash Is Going To Be Medically Evacuated Because I don't think he's alright.

Pikachu: Eh, Bye Kid.

Chef Hatchet: Pikachu! Stop! Get back on the course or else you're auto-eliminated!

Pikachu: No!

Chef Hatchet: Oh, So You Wanna Get Auto-Eliminated?!

Pikachu: Yes! I QUIT THIS CHALLENGE!

Chef Hatchet: Grr.

Pikachu: Grr.

Chef Hatchet: And Then..There We're..7..

Donald Trump: Phew..I don't think..I can..go on any..longer!

Omarosa: Come On Trump! Finish The Course And Then You're Safe!

Chef Hatchet: Too Late! Donald, You're Out! Now There's 6! Have some food before the last challenge! Take A Break..Because You Will Need It!

Heather (conf): Okay, Final 6 and of course I'm still in! I'm so Winning invincibility!

Justin Bieber: Ew! Ew! Ew! My Face! My Beautiful Face! Is It Still Beautiful?? Is It???

Pikachu: Woah, Dude chill out..

Justin Bieber: Sorry..All That Mud Might Have Wrecked My Face!

Justin Bieber (conf): The Mud might have wrecked my face and that was a terrible disaster..but I'm doing anything for invincibility..

50 Cent: Dude, Chill..You're Face Is Not Wrecked..Kinda..

Justin Bieber: AHHHHHHHHH!

Omarosa: Donald..Don't Worry..It's Okay..The Only Reason You We're Eliminated was Because Chef was angry and he was just going hard on you for no reason..

Donald Trump (conf): Oh, I Bet Now She's Just Trying To Taunt Me! Well, I'll get Omarosa back for her taunting!

Omarosa (conf): Taunting?! Taunting!? I'm trying to help him! I have to make him see that I'm trying to help him!

Chef Hatchet: It's time for the last challenge! You're Final army challenge of the evening is..too hang from a tree..upsidown..

Foxxy Love: How Are We Supposed To Do THAT!?

Chef Hatchet: You'll hang from the tree with you're Legs..and you'll be upsidown..The Person Who's on the tree the longest and doesn't drop out, Wins invincibility and a reward!

Foxxy Love: Uh-Ohs.

Nicki Minaj: Dang It, Another special Reward, I could've gotten!

Chef Hatchet: Begin!

Heather: Alright..The Blood Is starting to rush too my head..

Carrie Underwood: Me Too..Guys..Sorry..I'm gonna have to drop out..I don't wanna hurt my head or the poor tree! Bye-Bye Tree!

 **Carrie Is Eliminated.**

Chef Hatchet: Final 5! Marshmello, Nicki Minaj, Eminem, Ash, Pikachu, Donald Trump, and Carrie, You Are the losers! Y'all can report back to you're cabins and have some rest, while the final 5 endure pain. By The Way, Just report back to you're usual cabins like Horrendous Hawks go to you're cabin and Enormous Elephants go to you're cabin. Alright, We're Already 9 Minutes In! Anybody Dropping Out?

Heather: I Am. This Is Just Too Much.

 **Heather Is Eliminated.**

Chef Hatchet: Alright! Final 4, You're officially 10 minutes in!

50 Cent: Y'all I'm done..I can't take any more of this..

 **50 Cent Is Eliminated.**

Chef Hatchet: Alright! 14 Minutes In! Final 3-

Foxxy Love: Ugh..No, No, No..I'm starting to hallucinate..I-I-I..I can't do this anymore..I can't!

 **Foxxy Love Is Eliminated.**

Chef Hatchet: Foxxy, You're Record Time Was 15 Minutes, 56 Seconds! Now Y'all are officially 16 minutes in! Final 2! Justin Vs. Omarosa!

Justin Bieber: I can hold on as long as you can.

Omarosa: Nah, You can't.

Chef Hatchet: 20 Minutes In!

Justin Bieber: I-I-I..I can't!-

 **Justin Bieber Is Eliminated.**

Chef Hatchet: Omarosa Wins Invincibility!

Omarosa: That. Was. Easy.

Donald Trump: Grr.

Others: Yay! Woohoo!

Chef Hatchet: Omarosa. I salute you. Congratulations.

Omarosa: Thank You.

Chef Hatchet: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony. I have an announcement to make...No Elimination Tonight! That Was Only A Reward Challenge To Test You're Physical Challenge Skills For The Rest Of The Game! Omarosa, You're Reward is a trip to see you're mom at a restaurant not far from here! Congratulations! For The Rest Of You, It's brown grubs and slop. Y'all can head back to you're cabins for the night!

Chris McLean: What A Funny, Good, Challenging, and surprising episode of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	13. Episode 13 - X-Treme Torture

Chris McLean: Last Time On Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The contestants we're told that it was Merge Day! Chef Hatchet took control of the show for the day as I had a free day and it was another hectic day. Chef made the merged contestants go through 4 gruelling challenges where Omarosa won invincibility in the end. What will the all-stars go through this time on..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Chris McLean: Okay, Campers..A Lot Of People Will Win Invincibility In These Upcoming X-Treme Challenges. I heard some campers saying that this show was bad this morning. Just because you said that, I'm gonna make it worse with these upcoming 3 X-Treme Challenges! This first challenge is for double invincibility! X-Treme SkyDiving! This double invincibility challenge is too jump off a plane onto a sofa pull-out bed. Chef Hatchet will decide who lands better. Pikachu And Eminem, You're A Team and Omarosa And Donald Trump, You're A Team. By The Way, This was random draw. Some people won't get a chance to compete for invincibility. Just Warning Ya. Nobody's gonna sue so let's get this thing started! Donald Trump, Omarosa, Pikachu, Eminem, Take A Break Before You're Challenge Starts.

Eminem: This Is Gonna Be One Heck Of A Challenge.

Pikachu: Ikr.

Chef Hatchet: Breakfast Is Ready! Come Get Breakfast!

Pikachu: So..What Do we have today? Lemme Guess, Barf Pasta..

Chef Hatchet: Correct!

Pikachu: Bleh..I shouldn't have said anything..

Eminem: I gotta admit..I've had this disgusting food so much..I'm actually..getting used to it..

Heather: Ew! These grubs can speak!

Grub: Hey, Now!

Eminem: Hey Pikachu! We better get prepared for the challenge! How bout some basketball?

Pikachu: No.

Eminem: Fine..Let's just get our SkyDiving Suits On..

Omarosa: Donald..I know we haven't been getting along that well through the past few days..but we have to work together in this challenge to win double invincibility!

Donald Trump: Alright.

Omarosa (conf): I don't know what's up with Donald Lately..He's so..Down..

Chris McLean: Y'all ready for the challenge? Okay! Pikachu And Eminem, You're Up First!

Pikachu: Let's Just Take this slow..

Eminem: Yes! X-Treme! _Accidentally Pushes Pikachu Off Plane._

Pikachu: Ugh! You Idiot! You Pushed Me Off The Plane!

Eminem: Yeeeees! _Jumps Off The Plane And Onto Pikachu._

Pikachu: You're So-Ugh! We landed on the beach! We even missed the target! Ugh!

Chris McLean: Okay! Chef, How Do You Score That?

 _Chef Hatchet Scores The Overall Dive 2/10._

Pikachu (conf): Of Course We Got A 2/10! Of Course We Did! We completely missed the target because of that guy! I know my vote tonight!

Chris McLean: Alright! Omarosa, Donald Trump, You're Up!

Omarosa: Remember..We Can Do it! Let's jump at the same time, Okay?

Donald Trump: Ok..

 _Donald Trump And Omarosa land on the sofa bed._

Omarosa: Yes! We Did It!

Chris McLean: Chef..You're Score?

 _Chef Hatchet Scores The Overall Dive 10/10!_

Chris McLean: And Omarosa And Donald Trump Win The First Challenge And Double Invincibility! It's time for the Second Challenge! X-Treme Moose Riding! Foxxy Love And Nicki Minaj Are Going Up! Before Y'all head for a break, I'll explain the rules of X-Treme Moose Riding! Foxxy Love Will Go On The Moose First, She will stay on the Moose for as long as she can, and then Nicki will go on the Moose and stay on the Moose for as long as she can, after they have gone on the Moose, Foxxy And Nicki's Time On The Moose Will Be Counted. Whoever stayed on the Moose the longest, Wins invincibility! And Remember..This Moose is WILD! Now go take a break before the challenge.

Foxxy Love: Omg, Nicki! I don't wanna have to go up against you!

Nicki Minaj: I don't really wanna do this Challenge.. _whispers_ My Back-Up phone might break or fall outta my pocket..

Foxxy Love: Oh Yeah..Well..I don't want you to quit and give up you're chance at winning invincibility! We're kinda in a lose-lose situation here..

Chris McLean: Okay! Let's start the second challenge-

Nicki Minaj: Wait! I-I-

Foxxy Love: Nicki..Are you sure you wanna do this?

Nicki Minaj: Y-Yeah..Chris..I wanna Quit this Challenge..

Chris McLean: Ooooh, Drama..Seems Like Nicki Quits the Challenge So it's time to pick her replacement by random draw..and her replacement is..50 Cent!

50 Cent: W-What-

Chris McLean: No Time To Waste! Get On That Moose! Begin!

50 Cent: W-Woah! This Moose is fast! Woah, Horsey! AHHHHHHH!

Chris McLean: Now This Is What I Like To See! Let's go a little faster, shall we!

50 Cent: AHHHHHHH!

 _50 Cent Falls Off Moose._

Chris McLean: Good Job! That's an official time of 19 seconds! Can Foxxy Love Beat That Time? Let's find out! Begin!

Foxxy Love: Woah!

 _Foxxy Love Falls Off Moose._

Foxxy Love: _Barfs._

Chris McLean: Alright..Uh..Can We Get Someone Out Here? Chef! Take Her To The Infirmary! We might need her to sign a little insurance and legal form..I think she's unconscious..Okay! Foxxy's Time Was 2 Seconds! Which Means 50 Cent Wins Invincibility!

50 Cent: Yes!

Nicki Minaj: Well..That didn't turn out very well..

Chef Hatchet: Don't Worry, You'll be good as new by-well..I don't really have a date set yet..

Chris McLean (conf): I have a message for Foxxy Love's family members..You Have My Condolences.

Chris McLean: Alright! It's time for the final challenge of the day! The X-Treme Water Ski Challenge! One Person will ride a Jet Ski while the person behind them will be on a water ski! The goal is for the person on the water ski to collect all 4 flags that will be found along the way to the finish line. The jet ski must cross the finish line. If the person on the water ski has all 4 flags by the end of the race, the person on the water ski wins invincibility but if the person on the water ski does not have all 4 flags by the end of the race, the person on the jet ski wins invincibility. The person on the jet ski is..Heather! The person on the water ski is..Ash! Begin!

Heather: You're not gonna win!

Ash: Hm..Let's Find Out.

Heather: Grr.

Ash: Grr.

Heather: You're just a kid!

Ash: At Least I'm good at this game!

Heather: Oh, You're so dead, dork!

Chris McLean: And The Final Challenge Begins! Ash Gets His First Flag!

Heather: Ugh!

Chris McLean: Ash Gets His Second Flag!

Ash: Just Face It, Heather. I'm gonna win!

Heather: No, You're Not!

Chris McLean: Ash Gets His Third Flag!

Heather: Ugh! No!

Ash: I'm gonna win!

Chris McLean: Ash Gets His Final Flag! Now they just need to cross the finish line and Ash wins invincibility!

Heather (conf): As If I was gonna let that kid win! Grr.

Heather: You're Not Winning, Youngster!

Ash: Oh Yes I am!

Heather: Nope! You're game is officially over!

Ash: Huh?

 _Heather Crashes The Jet Ski Into A Tree Purposely. Ash Falls Off His Water Ski And Loses All His Flags. Heather Falls Off Her Jet Ski. Ash Lands On The Finish Line._

Ash: Yes! I won! I won! I won!

Chris McLean: Not So Fast..Where's You're Flags?

Ash: Huh? My Flags? My Flags?! I lost my Flags! Noooooo!

 _Heather Lands On Top Of Ash On The Finish Line._

Chris McLean: It seems that Ash Lost His Flags during the crash so..Heather Wins Invincibility!

Heather: Yes! Buh-Bye Youngster!

Chris McLean: Welcome To The Elimination Ceremony, Campers. I have 11 marshmellows on my plate. The Following People Are Safe:

Chris McLean: Omarosa.

Chris McLean: Donald Trump.

Chris McLean: 50 Cent.

Chris McLean: Heather.

Chris McLean: Those People Won The Challenges So Their Automatically Safe..So I have 7 marshmellows left on my plate..these following people are safe:

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Justin Bieber.

Chris McLean: Carrie Underwood.

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Pikachu.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnnd Marshmello.

Chris McLean: Campers..This is..the final marshmellow..of the evening..Eminem..Or Ash..

Chris McLean: The Final marshmellow goes too..

Chris McLean: Eminem.

Chris McLean: Ash..You're gone..

Ash: I knew it..Bye Everyone! Heather..Karma will bite you in the butt! Bye!

Nicki Minaj: Bye Hun! You'll be missed!

Pikachu: _Starts Tearing Up._ Hey Kid..I'll miss ya..bye.. _Hugs!_

Ash: Bye Pikachu! _Hugs!_

Others: Awwww!

Chris McLean: Aw..That's True friendship right there..Come Back For Another Episode Of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	14. Episode 14 - Brunch Of Disgustingness

Chris McLean: Last time on Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The merged campers competed in some x-treme courses. Foxxy Love did the moose riding challenge with 50 cent. Nicki Minaj backed out of that challenge for unknown reasons. Hm. Gotta look into that. Omarosa and Donald Trump grew even closer when the jumped out of a plane onto a sofa bed. Isn't romance the best? And Heather got rid of youngster Ash when she won the final x-treme challenge. And now get ready for the most dramatic episode yet of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

 _Pikachu sits alone outside the cabins_

50 Cent: Hey bro, you wanna talk about it?

Pikachu: No..Okay, Yes. Ash was my best friend. And now he's gone. I have nobody now.

50 Cent: Ay, yo, it's all good. You got the boys with u.

Pikachu: If you say so..

50 Cent: Ay, Yo, Pikachu, we're having game night tonight, you wanna come over?

Pikachu: Sure..I mean, whatever.

50 Cent: Cool, we'll see you there then.

 _Back at the girls cabin_

Omarosa (conf): Alright, now that I'm with all these girls, I gotta fit in. After all, me and Carrie are the only girls from the Enormous elephants team who made it to the merge!

Heather (conf): Okay, so, Omarosa and Carrie are the 2 new girls here. I gotta use that to my advantage. I bet they feel overwhelmed right now. That's when it's best to strike.

Heather: Hey Omarosa! Carrie! I gotta talk to you guys about someth-

Chris McLean: Ladies and gentleman, one and all, please head to the cafeteria for today's challenge!

Heather (conf): Great! Right when I was about to talk to them!

Chris McLean: Welcome to today's challenge. It is the brunch of disgustingness! You will be split into 2 teams. Boys vs. Girls. You will be challenged with disgusting foods. The team that finishes 5 plates of disgusting food before the other team wins and reward..a weekend cruise vacation!

 **All Campers cheer**

Chris McLean: But a twist..It is a double elimination. The boys will vote one person from the girls team and the girls will vote one person from the boys team.

Heather: This should be interesting.

Chris McLean: Your first dish is rotten spaghetti with cat pee meatballs!

Omarosa: Wait! How's that fair? They have 6 guys and we have 5 girls.

 **All girls: Yeah!**

Chris McLean: Alright, Alright..just to make things fair...we have decided to bring back one of the players to the game. Please welcome back..Kim Kardashian!

Heather: No Way..

Kim Kardashian: Hmph. Your lucky I wanna win this challenge and go on a cruise vacation. If there was no reward, I would so throw this challenge. Oh Yeah, by the way, your gone, Heather!

Heather: Chris! Why her? Out of all the ladies that got kicked off the show.

Chris McLean: Because you got beef with her. And we wanted to see Heather Vs. Kim Part 2!

Heather: Grr.

Chris McLean: Alright, it's time for the challenge to...BEGIN! Go, Go, Go!

 _Kim shoves the plate of rotten spaghetti in Heather's face_

Kim Kardashian: At least it's a bit of an upgrade from how you looked before.

Heather: That is it!

 _Heather And Kim Start Fighting_

Eminem: Ooh, Cat fight!

Pikachu: I'm done the platter.

50 Cent: Same, man.

Chris McLean: And the first point goes to the boys team!

 **All Boys: Woohoo!**

Nicki Minaj: Y'all! I know you guys love to fight but I wanna go on that cruise.

Heather: Did I ask?

Nicki Minaj (conf): Ugh! That chick is so rude! Have some respect!

Carrie Underwood: Let's avoid any fights and just win this challenge. Maybe we can just gently talk this out. Maybe even have a hug after?

 **All Girls: NO!**

Chris McLean: It is time for part 2 of this challenge!

 _The Boys Win Part 2_

Chris McLean: Alright! Time for Part 3! Boys in the lead! Girls, you need to catch up!

 _The Boys Win Part 3_

Chris McLean: Boys win the reward challenge! Justin, Pikachu, 50 Cent, Eminem, Donald Trump, and Marshmello! You'll all be going on the weekend cruise vacation!

Marshmello: Woohoo!

 _Back at camp, the boys are about to leave_

Heather: Wait, before you guys leave..I just wanna tell you all..vote Kim!

Kim Kardashian: No! Vote Heather!

50 Cent (conf): Yo, These girls are so annoying. Can't stop bugging us about who to vote. Us guys just wanna chill right now.

 _On the cruise_

Eminem: So what do we do about the vote?

50 Cent: Maybe we just split them? That would be the easy thing to do. 2 for Heather, 2 for Kim..and 1 for unknown.

Justin Bieber: How about, like Omarosa can be the 1 vote?

Donald Trump: No!

Donald Trump (conf): I kinda like Omarosa...I don't want her to go yet. She's nice and smart and..bootylicious.

Eminem: Why? You gotta problem with that?

Donald Trump: Yeah! She's cool and I just..don't think it's her time to go yet.

Pikachu: Fair enough. So..how about..Nicki Minaj?

50 Cent: Ye, fine with me.

Eminem: Same.

Marshmello And Donald Trump: Alright.

Pikachu: Okay, so it's settled, 2 votes Heather, 2 votes Kim, 1 vote Nicki.

50 Cent: Aight, can we have cruise game night now?

 _At the campfire ceremony_

Chris McLean: The boys have voted. When I give you a marshmallow..oh wait, we have no marshmallows left.

Kim: Heather probably ate them all!

Foxxy Love: Damn girl, you got us all laughing with that one!

Heather: Shut Up!

Chris McLean: So, nobody is going to be eliminated! But I will air the votes live! Let's see who the boys voted for!

Eminem (conf): Going with the boys. I vote for Heather.

50 Cent (conf): I vote for Heather. Bye Girl. You annoying.

Pikachu (conf): Sorry Kim.

Marshmello (conf): Super Sorry Kim. I just wanna go with the votes.

Donald Trump (conf): Sorry Nicki.

Nicki Minaj: Oh, so that's how it is!

Foxxy Love: Those boys gon' get a good talkin' to when they get back here!

Chris McLean: Either way it was gonna be a tie between Heather and Kim. So it's all good.

 _The boys come back_

Pikachu: Hey guys, what up?

Nicki Minaj: Uh-Uh, don't do that whole nice act with us!

Eminem: What do you mean?

Foxxy Love: Chris aired all y'alls confessionals and votes live!

50 Cent: Uh-Oh..

Donald Trump: Sorry Guys.

Omarosa: Well, maybe we don't accept your apology. This is war. Buh-Bye.


	15. Episode 15 - No Pain, No Game

Foxxy Love: God, I am so upset at the guys!

Omarosa: But you gotta admit, it was good strategy.

Foxxy Love: Yeah..

Justin Bieber: Guys! Come!

 _All the guys are in the guys cabin_

Justin Bieber: So, how about we make a guys alliance?

Eminem: Sure, I'm in.

Donald Trump (conf): I'm gonna play both sides. Hang around the guys, but also hang out with Omarosa at the same time.

Justin Bieber: Alright, it's settled then. Guys alliance.

Chris McLean: It's time for today's challenge! Today you will be put through different types of torture! If you can survive 10 seconds of torture you will move onto the next round! Pikachu, your first up!

Pikachu: Sure. Whatever.

Chris McLean: Alright Your torture is..sitting in a pool with jellyfish for 10 seconds!

Pikachu: Erm..sure..

 _Pikachu Survives The 10 Seconds_

Chris McLean: Good job Pikachu! Now, who do you choose for the next challenge?

Pikachu (conf): Erm..I'm gonna choose one of the girls. Don't wanna betray my alliance.

Pikachu: Sorry..Carrie.

Carrie Underwood: Alright.

Chris McLean: Your torture is...being bit by snapping turtles!

Carrie Underwood: AHHHHH..Nooo!

 _Carrie Underwood gives up 5 seconds in_

Chris McLean: Carrie is the first person out!

Carrie Underwood: I'm so disappointed in myself.

Chris McLean: It's alright..because you choose who goes next!

Carrie Underwood: Um..Heather..Sorry.

Heather: Ugh! You'll pay for this!

Chris McLean: Heather, you must take a bath in poison ivy.

Heather: Ew, No.

Chris McLean: Alright, your out then. Choose someone else to go.

Heather: Kim.

Kim Kardashian: Ugh.

Chris McLean: Kim, your challenge will be too stay in a cage with sasquatchanakwa.

 _Kim Kardashian Survives The 10 Seconds_

Kim Kardashian: That was...a terrible experience..I choose Omarosa to go next..

Omarosa: Alright..

Chris McLean: Your challenge is to eat lots of trash. LOTS AND LOTS of trash.

Donald Trump (conf): I couldn't let Omarosa do that alone! I had to help her!

Donald Trump: Omarosa! Wait! I'll do it with you!

Omarosa: Aw, Thanks!

 _Omarosa and Donald Trump both fail the challenge and puke._

Omarosa: Nice Try. Thanks for the help. That was cool of you.

Donald Trump (conf): I feel butterflies in my stomach!

 _1 Hour Passes And 5 More People Are Out: Justin Bieber, Eminem, Foxxy Love, Marshmello, and Nicki Minaj_

Chris McLean: Alright! We're down to the final 3! Next challenge goes to Pikachu! Your challenge is..you must sit in a tub of leeches for 10 seconds!

Pikachu: Alright.

 _Pikachu Gives Up 9 Seconds In._

Pikachu: I feel like I'm scarred for life.

Chris McLean: Alright! Kim Kardashian Vs. 50 Cent! The challenge is a log roll! Whoever stays on longer wins!

50 Cent: Goodluck, Girl.

 _Kim Kardashian Wins!_

Chris McLean: Kim Kardashian Wins Invincibilty! Now head back to camp!

 _At Camp_

Heather: It's too bad that we can't vote for Kim. Let's vote Donald instead.

Omarosa: No!

Omarosa (conf): I'm just starting to finally get along with Donald..

Heather: Fine. Do you wanna get voted then?

Omarosa: You know what? How about we all vote you? You have been bossing us since day 1! Karma is gonna get you!

 **All Girls: Yeah!**

Chris McLean: Welcome to the campfire ceremony. The following people are safe..

Chris McLean: Kim Kardashian.

Chris McLean: Eminem.

Chris McLean: 50 Cent.

Chris McLean: Pikachu.

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Donald Trump.

Chris McLean: Marshmello.

Chris McLean: Carrie Underwood.

Chris McLean: Annnnnnnnnd Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Which means we are down to 2. The final marshmallow of the evening goes too...

Chris McLean: Omarosa.

Chris McLean: Fortunately, this means Heather has been eliminated.

Heather: WHAT? You can't do this! I cannot be eliminated! I will not be eliminated! You can't make me!

Chris McLean: Bye!

Nicki Minaj: And that's on period! Get outta here, girl!

Chris McLean: Tune in for the most thrilling episode yet of..Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


	16. Episode 16 - Search And Do Not Destroy

Chris McLean: Welcome to another episode of Drawn Together Island All-Stars! Last time, the campers competing in several torture challenges, but in the end, only 2 remained. Kim Kardashian managed to pull out an invincibility win over 50 Cent. With Heather gone and Omarosa And Donald Trump's relationship blooming, things are sure to get interesting. Because this is...Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

 _Justin Bieber Cries Over Heather's Elimination_

Foxxy Love: Girl! Get Over It! She was a filthy rat anyways!

Nicki Minaj: True dat sista.

Carrie Underwood: Now we can enjoy life since Heather is gone. Time to rela-

Chris McLean: It is time for the challenge!

Carrie Underwood (conf): Why does he always have to do that?!

Chris McLean: Argh! Are me maties ready for a treasure hunt?

Nicki Minaj: Boy, whatchu talking bout?

Chris McLean: Now! Attention here please! Argh! In this challenge, you gotta search for keys, which open treasure chests mateys! One treasure chest has an invincibility pass! And another one has a..McLean Invincibility Statue! Goodluck Mateys!

 _Nicki Minaj and Foxxy Love find their keys. In Chef's fridge._

 _Justin Bieber finds his key at the bottom of the lake._

 _Marshmello finds his key in a tree._

 _Donald Trump finds his key in a skunk hole._

 _Eminem finds his key in the grasp of a shark._

 _50 Cent Finds His Key on the beach._

 _Pikachu finds his key in sewage._

Carrie Underwood: Where Is My Key?

Chris McLean: I'll give you a hint. Plants!

Carrie Underwood: Oh No! We can't take things that belong to Mother Nature!

Chris McLean: Fine! But you're auto-eliminated then!

Carrie Underwood: Sorry Mother Nature..please forgive me for this..

 _Carrie Underwood takes her key from the plant._

 _Kim Kardashian finds her key inside of a jellyfish._

Chris McLean: Omarosa, hurry up! Your taking a long time!

Omarosa: Eek..I'm the last one...

Donald Trump: Hey..Want me to help?

Omarosa: Please. That bear has a good grip on my key.

Donald Trump: Okay.

 _Donald Trump goes up to the bear and pokes him. The bear wakes up and chases him. Omarosa takes the key while Donald Trump runs._

Omarosa: Hm. Thanks!

Chris McLean: Alright, take 5 and we will reveal the results of the invincibility challenge!

50 Cent: Hey Foxxy, come to my cabin..I wanna canoodle with u.

Foxxy Love: Ooh, anytime.

Nicki Minaj: Hm. I wonder where Foxxy went.

 _Nicki Minaj goes to the cabin_

50 Cent: Girl, u freaky.

 _Nicki Minaj walks in on them_

Nicki Minaj: Foxxy. Can I speak to you for a second?

Foxxy Love: Sure girlfriend.

Nicki Minaj: You know you ain't supposed to canoodle with people. The boys are our enemies! They are a united alliance!

Foxxy Love: Good Point. But 50 Cent is cool.

Nicki Minaj: Anyways, who are we voting?

Foxxy Love: Justin. Obviously. Tell the rest of the girls.

Nicki Minaj: Okay.

50 Cent: C'mon babe, come back inside.

Foxxy Love: Bye girl, looks like I gotta go.

Nicki Minaj: Keep on Twerking!

 _5 Minutes Later..._

Chris McLean: Alright! Put your keys in and reveal what you got!

Eminem: Sweet! I got a dollar! That whole getting hand bitten by a shark was so worth it!

Pikachu: Why did I get old chocolate?

Justin Bieber: YES! I got an invincibility pass!

Nicki Minaj: Shoot..Ugh. There goes our target.

Pikachu: Wait! Who has the McLean Invincibility Statue?

Chris McLean: I guess that's for you guys to find out! Hehe!

 _Back At Camp_

Justin Bieber: So Guys! How about we vote Omarosa?

50 Cent: Sure, Whatever. I'm cool with dat.

Donald Trump: Uhhh...

Donald Trump (conf): Oh No...I can't let them vote Omarosa.

 _At The Girls Cabin_

Carrie Underwood: So, Girls..how about we vote Eminem because Justin has invincibility?

Nicki Minaj: Ooh..It looks like the goody-two shoes has a bad side! * _uses backup phone*_

Carrie Underwood: I'm just trying to let loose a bit!

Eminem (conf): I heard everything those girls said! I can't get eliminated! I still have one trick up my sleeve. Make someone use the McLean invincibility statue on me. And I know who has it..

Eminem: Hey 50 Cent.

50 Cent: Whattup?

Eminem: The girls are gonna vote me. You know what to do. _*winks*_

50 Cent: Okay...

50 Cent (conf): The girls are voting Eminem? Uh-Oh. I gotta do something about it.

50 Cent: Hey Foxxy.

Foxxy Love: Hey. What's up?

50 Cent: So...just thinking ahead..how about me, you, and Marshmello are the final 3?

Foxxy Love: Marshmello..why Marshmello?

50 Cent: Because he's cool and easy to eliminate at the end.

Foxxy Love: Alright..Marshmello then...

Foxxy Love (conf): Nicki is not gonna like this.

Chris McLean: Welcome to the elimination ceremony. We're getting down to the end. The following people are safe:

Chris McLean: Pikachu.

Chris McLean: Donald Trump.

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Marshmello.

Chris McLean: Carrie Underwood.

Chris McLean: 50 Cent.

Chris McLean: Kim Kardashian.

Chris McLean: Campers..I have only one marshmallow left on this plate. The final marshmallow goes too..

Chris McLean: Eminem.

Omarosa: No!

Chris McLean: Sorry. Bye Omarosa.

Donald Trump: Wait! I decide to use my McLean Invincibility Statue on Omarosa!

 _Everyone Gasps_

50 Cent: Really Donald?! You're betraying us??

Donald Trump: Sorry Guys..

Chris McLean: Omarosa is now safe. All votes against her are negated! Which means the person with the second most votes is..Eminem! Sorry but you're gone!

Eminem: Wow, Donald. Wow.

50 Cent: Bye Bro. We'll miss you.

Pikachu: Bye.

 _Eminem Walks Down The Dock Of Shame_


	17. Episode 17 - Hide And Be Sneaky

Chris McLean: Last time on Drawn Together Island All-Stars! The All-Stars went through gruelling tasks in order to find their keys. Justin got an invincibility pass and Donald found a McLean Invincibility Statue! Donald Trump played it on Omarosa when she was about to get eliminated. What will happen in th aftermath of all that chaos here on Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!

Nicki Minaj: So, Girl, Foxxy. You wanna be an alliance with me and Kim? We could be a final 3!

Foxxy Love: Sure..

Foxxy Love (conf): This is bad! I now have a final 3 going with 50 Cent and a final 3 going with Nicki Minaj!

Nicki Minaj: Great!

 _15 Minutes Later_

50 Cent: So, Foxxy, you still on with our final 3 deal?

Foxxy Love: Yeah..

Foxxy Love (conf): I really don't know who to choose to actually go to the final 3 with..

Chris McLean: It is now time for the challenge today! This is an extreme game of hide and seek! Chef will be the seeker! If he catches you with his water gun, you will be out of the game and will help Chef catch other players still in! The only way to win is to reach the end of the dock before Chef catches you!

Marshmello: Alright..Seems pretty easy.

 _Marshmello hides in a cave_

 _Kim Kardashian hides in the cafeteria_

 _Nicki Minaj hides under the dock_

Nicki Minaj: Don't wanna get the luscious booty all wrecked.

 _Foxxy Love Hides In A Tree_

 _50 Cent Camoflauges Himself As A Tree_

 _Pikachu Hides In A Hole In The Sand_

 _Omarosa Hides In The Girls Washroom, Under The Sink_

 _Donald Trump Hides In Chris's Cabin_

 _Carrie Underwood Waters The Plants_

 _Justin Bieber Hides On the Cabin Roof_

Chef Hatchet: Alright, Kids..Come Out, Come Out, Wherever you are. Hehe.

 _Chef Hatchet goes to the cafeteria and finds Kim_

Chef Hatchet: A-Ha!

Kim Kardashian _*screams*_

 _Chef Hatchet Sprays Kim_

Kim Kardashian: Wow. Just Great.

 _Chef Hatchet Finds Justin On The Cabin Roof And Sprays Him_

 _Kim Finds Foxxy In A Tree_

Foxxy Love: Shh. Please don't rat me out.

Kim Kardashian: Okay...Chef!! Foxxy is in a tree!

 _Chef Hatchet Sprays Foxxy Love_

Foxxy Love: Wow. Thanks Kim. Great Friend.

 _Chef Hatchet Finds Marshmello And Carrie Underwood_

 _Chef Hatchet Finds Nicki Minaj_

Nicki Minaj: Damn. You got me.

 _Chef Hatchet Finds Pikachu And Donald Trump Starts Running To The End Of The Dock_

 _Donald Trump Gets Close To The End And Chef Hatchet Is About To Spray Him_

 _Omarosa Sacrifices Herself For Donald Trump And Gets in the way of the spray_

Chris McLean: The winner of invincibility..Donald Trump!

Donald Trump: Omarosa..why would you do that for me?

Omarosa: Your welcome Donald.

Donald Trump: Thanks (:

 _Back at camp_

Kim Kardashian: Hey Nicki!

Nicki Minaj: Whattup?

Kim Kardashian: We might have to get rid of Foxxy soon..she is very dangerous.

Nicki Minaj (conf): Uh-Uh! Get Rid Of Foxxy?? Never, girl!

Nicki Minaj: Hey Foxxy!

Foxxy Love: Hey Girl!

Nicki Minaj: Kim is targeting you! We gotta take her out!

Foxxy Love: K, girl. I hear u.

Omarosa: Ok, girls! So how about voting Justin this round?

Carrie Underwood: I agree.

Kim Kardashian: Yeah, I agree too.

 _At The Boys Cabin_

Justin Bieber: Alright. All In favour of voting Kim Kardashian?

 **All Boys: I!**

Donald Trump: Um..I..I don't know..I'm Kinda working with the girls..

Pikachu: Come On Trump..don't work with the girls..work with the boys..your friends..

Donald Trump: I don't know..

50 Cent: Hey Foxxy..I think your girls alliance isn't really working out..which is why I think we should just vote together.

Foxxy Love: Ok..Kim Or Justin..Kim Or Justin..

Foxxy Love (conf): I have to choose an alliance. Nicki's alliance..or 50 Cent's alliance..

Chris McLean: Welcome to the elimination ceremony. The following people are safe..

Chris McLean: Pikachu.

Chris McLean: Nicki Minaj.

Chris McLean: Foxxy Love.

Chris McLean: Marshmello.

Chris McLean: Carrie Underwood.

Chris McLean: 50 Cent.

Chris McLean: Annnnd..Omarosa.

Chris McLean: Campers this is the final marshmallow..of the evening..

Chris McLean: And the final marshmallow goes too..

Kim Kardashian: Yeah, Yeah, just give me my marshmallow already.

Chris McLean: Shush! The final marshmallow goes too..

Chris McLean: Justin.

Kim Kardashian: WHAT?! You girls betrayed me!!

Carrie Underwood: I didn't know about this!

Marshmello: Me Neither!

Nicki Minaj: Sorry, Girl. Can't let you screw over mah friend Foxxy.

Foxxy Love: Thanks, Girl.

Kim Kardashian: Ugh! Whatever! Screw all of you!

Chris McLean: And that's all folks! Thanks for watching Drawn Together Island..All-Stars!


End file.
